Flaws Can be Beautiful
by WrittenGold
Summary: Draco and Hermione both become Head's at Hogwarts. As the year goes on they realized their going through very similar things and can help each other, but will they? Add in a betting pool on the status of their relationship, a red-head who's determined to see them together, a flying couch or two, and you're in for an interesting year! This story is discontinued
1. Surprises and Enemy's

Chapter 1- Surprises and Enemies

It was six O'clock in the Morning in a small muggle town of England. It was your normal warm Mid-July Saturday morning. Only one person in town who did not have a job to go to was awake. Slightly pacing the hallway her footstep making little thumps on the floor. Her tangled bushy pre-shower, bed head hair was bouncing slightly with every step she took. Even with her short shorts on and cropped tank top she was uncomfortably warm, it was going to be a hot day today.

Two minutes later she stopped pacing finally what she had been waiting for arrived. The mail slipped gently through the slot and with a soft thump landing on the floor. The girl immediately dived for the mail, grabbing it, and flipping through it throwing the bills and other letters over her shoulder in search for what she was looking for. Finally in the middle of the bills she saw the neat green slant of writing she was looking for. Ripping open the envelope like it had wronged her just by just being there, she eagerly looked inside. She saw her new book list and threw that paper over her shoulder with the bills it was not what she was looking for. She saw her school supply list and threw that over her shoulder too, this was also not what she was looking for. Finally on the last piece of paper she found it. The paper she was looking for.

_Miss Granger, _

_You have been made head girl of Hogwarts…._

Hermione instantly stopped reading and padded softly into the living room staring blankly at the paper, she was head girl! She had waiting for this moment for 8 years. Now returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to complete her 7th year after the wizarding war Hermione had been made head girl. Now in the living room Hermione slid of the arm of her favorite chair her knees on the edge of the arm of the chair, right as her back hit the other arm as she sank into the chair, she felt something. Someone was already sitting the chair.

She let out a cry that was quickly muffled by the hand of the person occupying the chair. Looking up Hermione saw one person she never wished to see again. Platinum blond hair gleaming blue gray eyes dancing with happiness about all the hell he could cause Hermione at this moment. Draco Malfoy looked down at her. Hermione shocked instantly got up. Once standing lost her balance and fell over, making quite a loud thud as she hit the hard unforgiving wood floor. Malfoy calmly looked down at her, and small smirk dancing on the edge of his lips. He opened his mouth to speak but Hermione interrupted.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?"

"Granger you have obviously not read your Hogwarts letter, and next time I would appreciate it you did not get your filthy mu-muggleborn germs on me." He said he face twisted as you forced out the word muggleborn.

Since the war a taboo had been placed on the word mudblood so anyone who spoke it would be under arrest for discrimination against wizard kind. It was working fairly well so far, but people like Malfoy absolutely despised it.

"No I haven't Ferret boy and I didn't mean for that to happen remember you're the one who is in my house without asking. That's a federal offense." I said glaring as I got up

"Granger I don't care about your muggle government it doesn't affect me. Now read the rest of your letter so we can leave." He said glaring at his surroundings

I quickly scanned the page, basically it said I was head girl and I had to report to a meeting right away, and then it went on listing some of my duties as head girl.

I looked up and walked out of the room leaving a shocked looking Malfoy sitting there.

"Granger where in the hell do you think you're going?" He screamed at me as I walked up the stairs. I didn't answer.

_Let him sit wondering when I'll be back I'm going to take a shower. _I thought as I shut the door to my room then locked it heading for the showers, hearing a pissed sounding Malfoy muttering incoherently.

_Who the hell does she think she is? We have places to be and I do not have all day to sit and get filthy mudblood germs all over me!_

Malfoy was still fuming as he sat back down in the chair he and granger occupied not only five minutes ago. He was still thinking about that as he heard the water to the shower start.

_I guess I'm going to be here awhile._

From Malfoy's knowledge girl's tended to take incredibly long showers and added on to that took an excessively long time to get ready.

Sure enough an hour and a half later down the stairs walked Hermione her now magically straightened hair perfect, a light touch of makeup on her face that she had just started using that summer. She had on ripped jean shorts and a black tank top that hugged her every curve. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she turned and looked at Malfoy who was currently sleeping on the couch. A peaceful look on his face, his hair all messed up and everywhere.

Hermione gently walked over and looked down at his peaceful face smiling. Then Malfoy moved as he slept, she stepped closer. All of the sudden Malfoy's arm shot out wrapped around her waist turned her around and hugged her close to him.

Hermione lost all calm "Malfoy wake the hell up before I throttle you!"

The blond boy jerked awake, as he saw what happened his face made a comical "O" of shock and he began to speak.


	2. Well This Is Awkward

Chapter 2- Well This Is Awkward

"What the hell Granger? What was that all about?" Malfoy got up quickly pushing Hermione away as he spoke. Hermione was not ready for this and accidently stumbled tripping, Malfoy instinctively reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from falling over. Unfortunately for the two Hermione had a lot of forward moment from how hard Draco had pushed her, causing then both to fall Malfoy still holding Granger to the floor, in a tangled heap.

When they hit the floor Hermione's head hit the hardwood with a nasty sounding bang. Draco was lying on top of Hermione, but his arm was still wrapped around her waist from trying to stop her from falling.

"Ok, Malfoy get off me now." Hermione said winded and struggling slightly under Malfoy's weight.

"Believe me Granger I would if I could but you're lying right on top of my arm so I can't get up.

"Malfoy use your head all you have to do is roll over off of me, then I can stand up and you can have your arm back." Hermione said annoyance slowly creeping into her voice

Malfoy, rolling his eyes at the tone of her voice, listening to orders for once in his life rolled over. Hermione sat up and freed Malfoy's arm from underneath her. Malfoy also sat up rubbing his arm.

"Geez Granger do you eat rocks?" He said a sneer in his voice

"Well you're not exactly as light as a feather either." She retorted glaring "Let's just apparate to Hogsmead to talk to Professor McGonagall."

"Whatever Granger now thanks to you I have to burn these robes."

"You really need to come up with a better insult then that, reusing the same one over and over again is really pathetic." She said glaring

Malfoy angry got up glaring down at her. Hermione instantly sense trouble she was not exactly in the best position on the floor if he decided to do anything. Quickly she scrambled to her feet stumbling as she went. Malfoy again instinctively reached out to steady her, when he realized this he quickly drew his hand back. Hermione still stumbling caught her toe on the edge of the coffee table and fell. Before she could actually hit the ground though Malfoy had caught her, his reflexes worked quicker than his brain did. Then there they were, Hermione standing in front for Draco who had wrapped both of his arms around her waist to keep her from falling over.

That's when they both noticed it a small note on the coffee table that had not been there before. A small not was on the table with black ink on it and these words were written in nice slanted handwriting:

_Remember flaws can be beautiful._

__There was no name to say who it was from, Hermione and Malfoy were standing in the same position still his chest pressed against her back, his arms wrapped around her waist_._They both were thinking the same thing.

_What__a__stupid__note._

Then Malfoy felt something click in his brain he wasn't sure what it was, but something had clicked. Little did he know Hermione had felt the same thing in her head and it was bothering her because for once she didn't know something. Then Draco realized what he was doing, but strangely something in his head was telling him he didn't want to let go he wanted to stay like this holding Hermione forever. Hermione was thinking the same thing that she wanted to stay in Draco's arms forever. Both Draco and Hermione were very troubled by this not only had they both thought that they wanted to stay in each other's arms forever, but they had both used the first name of the other person while thinking about them not their surname. Then the note burst into flames startling the two and bringing them back to reality. They quickly stepped apart.

"Ummm . . . ." Malfoy said looking down at his feet

"Let's apparate to Hogsmead now." Hermione said quietly shuffling her feet and looking up at Malfoy who had just looked up from his feet.

Their eyes meet his blue grey orbs staring into her milk chocolate brown ones. Hermione thought she saw an emotion behind his eyes, love. His eyes always had told Hermione what he was really feeling, this look of love in his eyes was confusing Hermione. Draco stepped closer closing the distance between them, Hermione looked up at him an unspoken question in her eyes. Her reached out grabbed her arm and instantly dissaperated into Hogsmead. This surprised Hermione greatly she was certainly not expecting that to happen and had expect something else entirely. She felt the blackness swallow her and for a few seconds it felt like she couldn't breathe, while in that blackness she was highly aware of Malfoy's hand gripping her upper arm tightly. When the two landed in Hogsmead Hermione started to speak.

"What. . . " Hermione started asking

"You are not to tell anyone of what happened in your house or you're going to pay." He said glaring down at her his face looked angry but as Hermione looked into his eyes she saw it, confusion mixed with love. This confused her as well had Malfoy felt the same thing she had?


	3. Angry Rants and Loving Kisses

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize!

Chapter 3- Angry rants and loving kisses

The walk up to the castle was a long quite and confusing one. Both minds were reflecting on what had happened in the past few hours. The blonde was wondering why he had to break the moment and let go of Hermione, it had felt so good holding her so close to him. Then he started wondering why on earth that had just run through his head? He was a pureblood a Malfoy none the less, why would he ever fall or a filthy mudblood especially one in Gryffindor?  
>The brunette was thinking along the same lines. Why had she felt so, so wonderful in Malfoy's arms like nothing could touch her and he would always protect her. When she had thought this it startled her. Why would she be thinking that about the ignorant git, ferret faced, egotistical, absolute moron, who was undoubtedly hot. Hermione broke step, why in the hell did that cross her mind? Malfoy had just kept walking too lost in thought to notice the petite girl walking beside him had stopped. Hermione five seconds later realized what she was doing and ran to catch up. Hermione fell in step with Draco again and the two continued walking up to the castle. When they reached the door Professor McGonagall was waiting there for them.<p>

"You two took longer than expected." McGonagall said Shirley

"Sorry I had to get ready." Hermione said eyes still downcast

"No matter, fallow me." McGonagall said turning around and walking off to the headmaster's office

The three walked in silence their shoes making soft thuds against the floor. Then they reached the two gargoyles guarding the entrance to the headmaster's office.  
>"Sugar Newts" McGonagall said and the gargoyle's burst apart and the staircase appeared spiraling up towards the office above.<p>

Professor McGonagall stepped on the staircase. Draco and Hermione stepped on behind her, the stairs carrying them up. When they reached the big wooden oak door at the top Professor McGonagall opened it and stepped inside. Sitting down at the headmaster's desk McGonagall looked at them, Dumbledore's large portrait behind her empty.

"So you two are now the head boy and girl I have called you hear to have a brief meeting and give you some papers on your new prefects and how you should be organizing the patrols and other prefect duties." She said handing Hermione a large manila envelope. "Also, the head boy and girl get to decide how their common room and dorms will look and what colors will be there. You both must be unanimous on the common room and kitchen, but while designing your personal quarter can put whatever you want as long as it is within the school rules." She finished looking at Malfoy as she said this. "Any questions?"

For once in her life Hermione had no questions to ask all she needed to know, was either just told to her or were in the thick envelope in her hands.

"If you think of any questions feel free to ask me until then, the library is open for you two to go plan what your common room will look like. You are dismissed."

The two got up and left walking to the library rather awkwardly still not talking to one another. When they reached the library Hermione instantly sat down at her usual table and started taking the papers out of the envelope spreading them around the table. Malfoy slowly sat down next to her looking at all the papers spread about just the sheer numbers of papers was giving him a slight headache.

"Do we actually have to read all of these?" Malfoy whined

"Yes we do we have to give everyone patrol schedules and other such duties that prefects do." Hermione replied

Malfoy started picking up papers in pairs of two of putting them together, when all the papers we in pairs of two he kicked his feet up on the table, leaned his chair back, and put his hands behind his head.

"There, done, now can we design our common room and leave I'd rather not waste the rest of my day with a muggleborn doing mindless paper work." He said a sneer in his voice.

Hermione looked at him his eyes he was lying to her. Hermione surprisingly felt a rush of happiness knowing Malfoy actually wanted to spend some time with her. Then she realized she was probably misreading his eyes.

"Whatever Malfoy just leave it doesn't really matter does it? You can just design your dorm from your room and when I finish the design for the common room and the kitchen I'll owl it to you so you can see if you like it." Hermione said huffily putting all the papers angrily back into the manila envelope and standing up fast causing the chair to crash over with a large bang. She started to storm out of the library, but was stopped by a sudden hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find Malfoy merely inches from her. Did she really read his eyes right?

"You forgot your bag." Malfoy said taking a step back and holding it out to her. She took it and tried to walk off yet again mad she was wrong, but she was stopped yet again by Malfoy. She looked into his eyes; there was a strange longing in them. He took one step forward and closed the distance between them. Blue met brown as they looked at each other. Malfoy closed the distance between them and his lips softly met hers lovingly. Hermione surprised dropped her bag. Then regaining her sense with the loud thud it made pulled back from Malfoy. She took one look into his eyes and ran out of the library forgetting her bag in the process. Malfoy just stood there shocked, had he really just kissed his sworn enemy?

**AN: YAYY they finally kissed! Anyway, I will be gone for the next three weeks with NO internet access and will not be updating at all. Also I will not continue the story until I get at least 1 review so if you like the story and want me to continue just drop a review in real quick. Hope you guys love it so far!**


	4. Evil Plans

**AN: I'm back! Sorry to keep you waiting and I did get that review so here we go! P.S no action in this chapter :'( I know but next one I promise! :D and again I request one review or message from one of you awesome people to write the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but I wish I did!**

As soon as Hermione was outside the school grounds she apparated back to her house. Sat down on the couch and proceed to stare at the wall for the next few hours completely in shock not even realizing she had forgotten her school bag. All she could thing about was that she had just kissed Draco fucking Malfoy and she liked it. While Hermione sat on the couch not moving, her hands were on her lips, little did she know a very different reaction was coming out of Draco Malfoy. One she would not like, not one little bit.

Draco stood in the library for all of five minutes before shrugging it off promising himself to forget it and never let it happen again. As the blonde boy turned to leave his foot caught something, stumbling slightly her turned to look. Hermione's bag was sitting on the floor, the manila envelope sticking out of the top. Suddenly the Slytherin was hit with a VERY Slytherin like idea. Picking up the bag he turned and left a signature heart stopping, sexy, Malfoy smirk on his face. His eyes sparkled with glee. This was going to be a _very _fun year.

When Hermione pulled out of her daze after thoroughly analyzing the situation, she looked around. No school bag. Hermione had been nowhere but this room but still. No school bag. Then she remembered she had left it at Hogwarts. The brunette groaned to herself plopping back onto the couch she now had no papers to decorate the common room! She got up and looked around she had no mean of sending a letter to Dumbledore, muggle mail was to slow, and she didn't have an owl. The Hogwarts gate by now would surely be locked. Now she had no common room when she went to Hogwarts. Groaning loudly again Hermione sat back down on the couch and exhausted fell asleep.

Draco sat down at his desk his smirk only growing bigger and bigger as her thought. He know had all the power to decorate the common room however he wanted, agreeing with Granger be damned he was going to have fun with this. First Draco started on the common room. The paper said he only had to imagine it while his hand was on the paper and it would happen. Draco lightly placed his hand on the paper labeled "Common Room" and closed his eyes.

He imagined a great big room with a huge fireplace raised about a foot from the ground. The fire place was made of little black rocks embedded in cement; there were so many little black rocks that you couldn't see the cement in which they were stuck. In front of it was a great big furry silver rug with a black coffee table on it. Behind that was a couch it was a big, black leather couch, in the shape of and "L". On the couch were two silk green throw pillows. To the right of that was a big comfy leather chair matching the couch. The floors were dark wood; the walls were a light mist grey color. Behind the couch was a small, black table that would fit four if needed. Behind that an entire wall consisted of a book shelf filled with books. On the far right wall of the room was a door. On the far left wall was a set of stairs. On the wall behind the fire place were two floor to ceiling windows on each side, each with green silk curtains.

Draco opened his eyes satisfied with room he had created it was elegant and classy and did not have one bloody Gryffindor color in it. He smirked looking at the room on the paper it was perfect. Draco picked up that paper off the pile and put it back into the manila envelope. The next paper had the heading "Half-Bath" on it. Draco again place his hand delicately on the paper and closed his eyes.

He imagined the bathroom on being the door on the far right wall. It was simple there was black sink and counter with elegant silver faucets. The floor was wood to match the common room, and the walls were the same grey color. On the floor was a small furry silver rug like the one out in the common room. There was a standard toilet next to the sink, it was black as well. Above the sink there was a fair sized mirror with elegant black edging.

Draco opened his eye satisfied with the results so far the only thing Granger would probably like so far were the books. Draco again placed with paper in the manila envelope and looked at the next piece of paper it was titled "kitchen" Once again Draco closed his eyes, delicately placed his hand on the paper and concentrated.

Inside the kitchen would be simple. There was a black table in the middle of the room big enough to sit two people. On the back wall was a big fridge that would fill with any food that he or Granger imagined next to that was a walk in closet that locked from the outside. That too would fill with whatever food one imagined. The walls again were misty grey, and the floors a dark colored wood.

Draco opened his eyes with a smirk closing his eyes and placing his hand on the paper tiredly. This paper was titled "Hallway".

Draco imagined the wooden stairs leading up to a platform where a door where the kitchen was, then the stair split into a "V" and the right lead up to Draco's room the left lead up to Hermione's. On the stairs down the middle was another furry silver rug going all the way down the stairs onto the platform and down the next set of stairs. The walls had wood that matched the floor and it went halfway up the wall, where the wood stopped there was a wooden handrail. Again the walls were misty grey.

Done with this Draco looked at the clock it was 12 o'clock at night and time for bed. He would have to save the bedrooms for tomorrow. Too bad he thought with a smirk, those were the fun part. He could not wait to see the look on Hermione's face when she saw what he'd done. Smirking Draco already ready for bed, took off his shirt and pants. He depositing them on the floor and crawled into his obnoxiously large bed. Clad in only silken black boxers. Soon he drifted off into a deep sleep thinking of potential rooms for Granger.

Hermione meanwhile was just waking up to a cat scratching her hand telling her it was time for dinner. She got up and yawned while a ginger fur ball trotted happily off into the kitchen. When Hermione was filling up the cat bowl with dry food a thought suddenly struck her. What if Malfoy had decided to decorate the common room and her room without telling her about it? Hermione though dismissed the thought as she set the food bowl on the ground Malfoy wasn't that evil, was he?

She had no clue the shock that was waiting for her when she got to school. She was now stuck in a common room the Slytherin sex god had created. If only she knew what she was in store for she would've run screaming all the way to Malfoy manor to give the ferret a piece of her mind, but being Hermione innocent Gryffindor bookworm, trusting beyond belief. She did not think he would do it, and boy was she ever wrong.

**AN: My, my, my what is little Draco planning? And *teaser* why can't Hermione stop thinking of kissing Draco again and again and again? Hope you guys love it please drop a review super fast even if just to say hi!**


	5. Moving Fast

**AN: Ok so I'm so happy you guys love me story! :D So this chapter things may or may not get interesting *evil smirk* I guess you'll just have to read and see! :D**

When Hermione stepped out of her car in the parking lot of King's Cross Station, it was windy and cold. Wrapping her plaid green and black jacket tighter around her, glad she decided to wear that grey skinny jeans and boots that day. Hermione walked around to the back of the car and got her trunk and Crookshank's cage out of the back of the car. Hermione her hair blowing in the wind started walking towards King's Cross Station with her mom and her dad on either side of her. They finally made their way through he clogged parking to King's Cross station. Hermione's mom and dad walked her to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. When they got there they hugged and said good bye, both Hermione and her mom had tears slightly glistening their eyes, her dad was trying to be macho. They did this every year but it never got easier.

"You'll be back for the holiday's right?" Her mom asked

"Of course I will mom I'll promise!" Hermione replied

"And if you have a boyfriend you'll bring him home, even if you've only been dating for a few days?"

"Yes mom" Hermione laughed. "But I don't think I will have one so you should being expecting just me unless I write you otherwise."

"Ok sweetie have fun we love you." Her dad said giving her one last hug before she walked through the barrier to platform 9 ¾. Her parents wouldn't be able to go onto the platform. Hermione walked through the barrier wishing she didn't have to say goodbye to her parents just yet, but they weren't magical and couldn't get through the platform. Sighing Hermione reached the other side and walked toward the group with flaming red hair.

"Hermione!" Ron said as Hermione walked over. The two hugged each other.

"So the weasel and the beaver missed each other, how sweet." Said a sneering voice, its owner swaggering up to them a signature Malfoy sneer on his face.

"Shut it git." Ron said finally releasing Hermione.

Draco just sneered on masking his feelings expertly. What he really was feeling was like a monster was clawing up his insides, angered by Weasley hugging Granger. As soon as that thought hit him the blonde haired boys eyes widened. He quickly walked away troubled by his thoughts. He got on the train and slammed the head's compartment shut. Hermione, Harry, and the rest of the Weasley's stood the awestruck. Had Draco Malfoy really just walked away without getting in the last word?

Hermione entered the heads compartment 15 minutes later five minutes before they were supposed to be a prefects meeting. When she walked in Draco had his head buried in a book. The brunette sat down taking off her jacket and setting it next to her reviling a pretty new yellow blouse she had gotten. She crossed her legs daintily, brushed her slightly wavy shiny hair behind her ear, and taking her book out of her bag begin to read. 10 minutes later she was interrupted by a voice.

"Granger you do realize we are late for the prefects meeting which…" Draco over emphasized looking at his watch. "…started five minutes ago." Hermione jumped up with a start.

"Oh no I didn't realize... I just got so lost in my book." Hurriedly explaining she put her book away.

"Granger, you got lost in the book **A History of Magic** I didn't think that was possible, even for you." Draco standing sneered down on Hermione, being six feet tall a whole seven inches taller than her, this was very easy.

"Shut up Draco we have prefects meeting." Hermione said importantly walking out of the compartment. As she left Draco sub consciously found himself watching Hermione as she walked. Realizing this Draco checked himself and walked out of the compartment following Hermione.

When they arrived all the prefects were talking loudly, as soon as they walked in it got deathly silent. Hermione Granger was never late to anything. Hermione walking in stopped so suddenly Draco ran right into her the two stumbled through the entrance way. There was a chuckle at this which the two smartly ignored.

"I'm sorry we're late but this will be really quick." Hermione said standing at the front of the room. She waved her wand and a giant stack of papers appeared in her hand, with another wave they were flying over the room to everyone. "On here you will find your schedules and any information you might need, you're dismissed."

Draco just stood there looking around while everyone left, Hermione stood next to him. When everyone was gone Hermione saw no one had any questions and made to leave but Draco caught her wrist. Spinning around she looked at him only to realized he was only a mere two inches away. They were standing toe to toe. She looked up into his stormy grey blue eyes, and then her eyes traveled slowly down to his lips then back to his eyes again. Standing there they just looked at each other.

"Malfoy what do you…?" Hermione was silenced as his lips met hers, Hermione shocked didn't respond at first then involuntarily, she started kissed him back. _What are you doing? _She asked herself as she felt his arms wrap around her waist drawing her closer.

_You should not be kissing him he is the ferret!_

_Oh shut up! _She told the little voice in her head as Draco deepened the kiss his tongue brushing her lower lip Hermione willing opened her mouth a little bit. She wrapped her arms around his neck running her fingers through his blonde hair pulling his head closer to hers. They stood kissing passionately for a few minutes. Then the two needing to breathe broke apart panting slightly. Both looked at each other with confusion.

_What had they just done?_

"Granger, this… this never happened... if they found out." Draco stammered look at the girl in front of him thinking to himself

_Why did I kiss her the mudblood?_

_Bloody hell she was a great kisser._

_She's a Gryffindor book worm for goodness sake!_

_I wonder where she got the experience._

This thought surprisingly bothered Draco for some reason.

"Ya that was just a fluke it never happened and never will again." She agreed rushing out of the meeting place back to the heads compartment.

The blond slowly followed the brunette still arguing with himself. When he walked into the compartment he saw Hermione was reading again but this time the book happened to be upside down.

"So Granger what I really want to know is how, the Gryffindor bookworm, is such a good kisser?" Draco said an annoying smirk on his face.


	6. Someone's Dead

**AN: Don't kill me! *hides behind table* I had sever writers block and currently don't have motivation to write the story but here I am! Anyway hope you guys enjoy it and if you want another chapter hit the review button because I won't write the next chapter unless I have at least one review Any way enjoy guys and tell me what you think!**

"I thought we were never talking about this again?" Hermione questioned

"Well, as true as that is can't we allow one exception to the rule, so I can know the question of the hour? How is Hermione Granger, princess of the good little people, such a great kisser?"

"Sod off Malfoy." Hermione said getting up to leave. When the train started slowing down "Are we there already?"

"I don't know it could be we were snogging for quite a long time." He replied wiggling his blonde eyebrows.

"Never talking about it again Malfoy, what do you not get about that?"

"Well a lot actually." He said pulling open the door. "Here you might want this" He said handing her, her bag.

"Obviously" Hermione said rolling her eyes. "And thanks" She took the bag and slung it over her shoulder. "And did you design the common room?"

"I did" he said with a knowing smirk.

"Great" She said her words dripping with sarcasm

The two walked out of the compartment and out on to the platform, and nodding slightly at each other went their separate ways. Hermione over to Harry, Ron, Ginny, and her fellow Gryffindors. Draco over to his fellow Slytherins, a lot of whom eyed him cautiously.

"Is it just me or did it look like you and Draco sort of said good bye in some freaky head nodding way?" Ginny whispered to Hermione when she got there while the boys talked loudly.

"Nope just you." Hermione said to quickly to the red headed girl

"You're telling me about it later." She whispered back turning to the boys.

"Hermione!" They said at the same time just realizing she was there.

"Harry, Ron!" She replied. "How about we go get a carriage to school before they're all full?"

"Good idea" Ron said "The sooner everyone gets there, the sooner the first years are sorted, the sooner we get to eat" And he promptly walked off the nearest empty carriage, which in fact held Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

"Ron always led by his stomach." Harry said following

"Come on Hermione or we'll have to walk!" She said following the boys, Hermione followed her.

As they got in the carriage they all said hello to Luna, and the girls launched into a conversation about their summers, who saw the cutest guy, and who did what. The boys on the other hand launched into a conversation about none other then Quidditch, who would've guessed?

When they arrived at the castle they all got out and walked in still holding their respective conversations, although the boys had long ago turned into an argument. Walking into the hall they all stopped and looked around memories of the battle flooding their minds.

"Umm let's go sit down." Hermione said trying to remember what had happened here.

"Yaa" they all awkwardly agreed. Everyone except Luna walked towards the Gryffindor table, while Luna dreamily skipped over to sit with her friends in Ravenclaw.

They all sat down at the Gryffindor table and sat in silence each trying not to remember; when at the front they hear Professor McGonagall start talking.

"Let's get on to the sorting." The first person Addian, Ben went up and was sorted into Hufflepuff.

After that everyone had spaced out, focusing on other things. Harry was still trying to suppress memories, Neville his parents, Ginny boys, Ron predictably food and how hungry he was, Hermione though was focused on a particular blonde Slytherin.

_I wonder if it will be weird living in the same common room with him this year, although I suppose we won't really see each other…. WAIT the common room. Oh no what did he do with it. My room can't be that bad can it? Oh but he designed it….. But maybe he took pity on me and put a book shelf in it?... _

Hermione's thoughts continued to argue with each other about weather Draco would design her room badly or not. While on the other side of the hall the blonde was thinking about a certain bookworm as well.

_I wonder if she enjoyed the kiss as much as I did? But you don't like her she bloody Hermione Granger for goodness sakes! She has that annoying bookish habit of hers, and she has buck teeth, and all that unruly hair. Which had flattened out over the years, and is now so silky and soft, knock it off Draco! You're not allowed to think of her that way, remember you hate people like her!_

Draco shook his to clear it, and focused on the last few people to get sorted. Finally Zander, Alex was sorted into Ravenclaw and McGonagall stood up to give her speech.

"I know we will all be thinking about what had happened here for years to come, I hope that you all don't dwell on it to long, but when you do smile and think of all the happy memories you had with the people that died to help make our world better. You guys are still young though and someday won't remember the details as vividly as you do now. Just remember you guys still have a long time to live and this is just a sad spot in your story. I hope realizing that, you can write your story's so they are filled with happiness and love. If any of you need it we do have a counselor this year, Ms. Andra George." She gestured toward the teacher sitting on her left. "I hope you will go to her if you need to talk about anything. Anything said to her is in total confidence. With that done enjoy your meal!"

Food appeared on the table and everyone begin hungrily eating, when dinner everybody left quickly except for the two Head's because they had no clue where their common room is. Finally seeing the last of the stragglers off McGonagall walked toward the two heads that were standing 20ft a part and determinedly not looking at each other.

"l expect you two this year to get a long and show house unity." She said sternly. "Follow me to your common room."

She led them all the way up to the North tower where the Divination room was. The two looked at her confused.

"Sadly out Divination teacher retired and now Firenze teaches it on the bottom level." McGonagall didn't sound sad at all. "So your head's room is here, the password is 'house unity' now I do have a topic to bring up with you. I assume Mr. Malfoy here took the papers and designed the rooms himself?"

"Well it wasn't supposed to be that way I…" Hermione started but Draco cut her off.

"I took the papers and decided to design everything myself." He said smirking

"I see now." McGonagall murmured

"What did he do to my room?" Hermione asked worried

"Well you'll see" McGonagall said "As soon as you get new design we'll fix it because I'm sure you won't like the way it is now…" she trailed off

"Oh no." Hermione said "House unity!" She said and a ladder dropped. She quickly scrambled up it worriedly.

Draco followed without a word to McGonagall. He had just gotten up there when he heard an angry screech telling him Hermione had found her room.

"MALFOY YOU BASTARD!" Hermione yelled running back down the stairs, he just smirked.

**AN: Hit that little blue button right down there that says review on it! **


	7. Holy Mother of Sexy

**AN: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I think it's not the best I've written but I promise you it will get better! As always please review because if I don't get at least one review from you lovely readers who have thankfully taken the time to read this story, I will not be writing the next chapter! So I hope you guys like this chapter and give me feedback!**

Hermione was beyond pissed, she was about ready to kill one disgusting ferret and mount it's head on the wall like a prized trophy. Her room was the most repulsive thing she had ever seen in her entire life. Malfoy had sent her to her own personal hell. It was horrible, and the worse thing Hermione personally could think of. The common room areas weren't too bad except for the fact they all had the underlying theme on being silver and green, Slytherin colors. Her room though was just; well she didn't like to think about it. As soon as she saw it she had found the nearest paper and quill and had started to draw up a new plan dreading spending even one night in there.

Her room was pink, it looked like some giant pink monster had thrown up on it; everything was pink and fluffy. There were no book shelves and no desks for homework. Her room was barley big enough to fit the bed in it; Malfoy had made it so small. Her bathroom was Slytherin colors with a toilet an extremely small shower, and a dingy sink. No mirror, no counter space, no bathtub to soak in. When she came back from just one glance around her room if you could even call it that, it was so tiny and pathetically as un-Hermione as you could get. Draco was literally on the floor laughing too hard to even stand, tears were rolling out of his eyes, and he wasn't able to speak for 10 minutes. Hermione deciding revenge would be better later spent that time starting her new room design and scheming her master plan of revenge, Draco would not get off easily for this.

"So.. Granger…. Like…. Your…. Room?" Draco said gasping between each breath because he still couldn't breathe properly

"You foul loathsome cockroach!" She said standing up and whipping out her wand, pointing it at his throat much like she did in their 3rd year. "You made my room pink, with no room for homework. You made my bathroom Slytherin colors. You left me no room in either." With each sentence she said she took a step closer to Malfoy until his back was against the wall.

"You know Granger you are incredibly sexy when you're mad." He said with a smirk completely unconcerned that at any moment the witch was likely to blow his head off.

"You… you… UHGGGGGGG" She yelled frustrated she whirled around grabbed her room design and went into the kitchen slamming the door behind her, as her room had no space to write.

The next morning Draco still in his boxers walked into the kitchen scratching the back of his head and yawning. When he walked in he was shocked to find that a certain book worm had fallen asleep designing her new room pencil still in hand. He walked over to the fridge his mind on food for the moment, and took out the milk carton. Sitting at the table he started drinking out of the carton. That's when the bushy haired girl woke up.

"Where the…..?" She mumbled, and then her eyes got big taking in the shirtless Slytherin in front of her.

_Holy mother of sexy he is beautiful._

Hermione! She yelled at herself in her head. He is Malfoy he is not sexy. Still…

His hair was tousled and messed up in the sexy I-just-woke-up way. His body well, it was obvious that all that Quidditch training had not gone to waste. His arms were lean and strong his chest, looked like it was made of marble from all the muscle and the pale color of his skin, and completing the image was one six pack. Hermione started she couldn't help it.

"Like what you see?" He questioned taking another swig from the carton.

Hermione came to her senses. "I…. Ummm. Goodbye." She said hurriedly and gathering her stuff went to her room.

Draco sat there still chugging milk from the carton and listening to the shower running in Hermione's room. He had felt kind of bad that it was his fault she slept in a chair last night because her room was too small. Not that he would tell anybody that, or even himself. Setting the milk on the counter he went to go get ready for the day. It was Saturday and the new rule was all 7th years can go down to Hogsmead on any weekend they want. He planned to take advantage of that.

Hermione, 45 minutes later came bounding down the stairs jumping the last steps at the bottom. She was wearing a black tee-shirt that said "I love the weekend" in white font, that barely touched the top of her blue low rise skinny jeans, for shoes she had brown knee high boots. Landing the jump gracefully she walked across the common room to the door.

"Someone's considerably happy for sleeping in a chair all night."

Hermione turned her shiny now straight hair flipping over her shoulder. "I'm going to Hogsmead with Harry and Ron and it wasn't the first time I've slept in a chair." She said flippantly stretching her arms above her head and standing on her tip toes stretching out her whole body.

_My God she's beautiful._

The thought popped into Draco's head unwanted and suddenly as he started at her sparkling brown eyes, and dazzling white smile.

_You're not allowed to think that Draco, you're going to find a nice pureblood wife this year settle down and get married. You have to continue the Malfoy line as a pureblood no mudbloods. But you don't like her anyway so that doesn't matter. Her smart nerdy ways repulse you remember that._

Draco chided himself, any feelings he had for the mudblood, which he didn't, weren't allowed, but he didn't have any so that was ok.

Draco decided that he might as well take the opportunity to leave the Castle while he still had it. He got up and followed Hermione out of the common room. When he reached the bottom he walked quickly to catch up to Hermione then fell in step next to her.

"Are you going to become a stalker?" Hermione asked eyes staring straight ahead

"No worse, I'm going to go around telling people I'm your boyfriend." He said back

Hermione stopped short. Glaring at him.

"How about you leave me alone and go hang out with those people you call your friends?"

"Not nearly as much fun as pissing you off, remember we're supposed to be getting along and becoming friends to show more house unity?" Draco reminded her

"McGonagall said nothing about becoming friends." She retorted

"It was implied, Granger. I thought you were smarter than that."

"Shut up."

"You know it's true."

"Fine whatever, you can hang out with Harry, Ron, and I for a few hours and then you have to leave, because one of you guys will blow something up."

"What are we going to blow up?" Harry asked as he rounded the corner to meet Hermione, he spied Draco then shot Hermione a look "What's…?"

Draco interrupted him "You see me and Granger here realized that all that anger over the years was really love and got together and we thought we'd tell you today." He put his arm around Hermione's waist right as Ron walked around the corner.

"What the bloody hell?" He shouted

"Draco get your arm off of me. Now." Hermione said venom obvious in her voice. "Harry, Ron, Ferret here..." She jerked her thumb in Draco's direction. "…and I are supposed to become friends to show more house unity according to McGonagall. So he's coming with us today for a few hours." The boys just looked at her with their mouths open.

"You know I liked my story better." Draco said crossing his arms.

"Malfoy one last thing before we leave." Hermione said

"What?"

"If you touch me again I will burn whatever it was that touched me, do I make myself clear?" She said glaring

"Yes mother, gosh." Draco said rolling his eyes

Hermione crossed her arms and indignantly turned away from him.

"Well today's going to be interesting." Harry simply stated

**AN: Click that little button down there and REVIEW! Whether you just say Hi or give me and idea of where you would like the story to go click it and type something!**


	8. Let The Betting Begin

**AN: I didn't get any reviews :'( but I wrote this chapter anyway because I had a good idea last night so I had to add it into the story! Please review because I find it really hard to write when I feel like no one's reading my story! I hope you guys enjoy and I certainly think this was one of my better ideas :D**

"No Harry today's not going to be interesting because you boys are going to behave or I will hex you into next week!" Hermione said voice getting louder and louder

"Gesh Granger calm down people might think you were angry." Draco said with a smirk

"That's because I am or can't you tell? You stupid git." Hermione said angrily taking a step towards Draco who, smartly, took a step back.

"Come on Hermione let's go." Ron said taking her hand and pulling her out the door of the great hall. Harry and Draco followed in silence.

"So Potter since we must promote house unity, I suppose I could be civil to you until we get down to Hogsmead. Then I have other business to attend to."

"And what, may I ask would that be?"

"Why that would of course be to bug Granger and to get Weasley to stop looking at her like he wants to snog her, it's disgusting." Draco said glancing at the two walking side by side, Hermione laughing at something that Ron had just said. Harry just laughed, secretly agreeing.

Harry and Draco managed to talk civilly during the walk down to Hogsmead. The two found something they could talk about, Quiditch. Since both boys didn't support one team over the other for the most part they discussed which team they think will go the farthest this year, which supplied plenty of conversation for the long walk down. The two go into some yelling matches though when they had a disagreement about who was better one team or other. At which point Hermione would turn stop and turn around glaring at the boys, making them hush up quickly. Then 30 seconds later start back in on the issue at which point Hermione would whip around and tell them not so politely that they could shut up. After this happened a few times, Harry and Draco stuck to discussing teams they agreed on trying not to make Hermione anymore mad in the hops she would be happy again by the time they got down to Hogsmead. As they were nearing the town Hermione stopped and turned around again, the boys thinking she was going to yell at them immediately stopped talking.

"Harry, Malfoy, where do you want to go first?" Hermione ask Ron taking a few extra steps before he realized Hermione had stopped.

"Honeydukes." Draco said

"Anywhere I guess is fine with me." Harry said shrugging his shoulders

"Honeydukes it is then." Hermione said starting off in that direction, Draco falling into step next to her and Harry falling into step next to Ron.

"So Granger, if I must get to know you better. What's your favorite sweet?" Draco asked

"Well I think I'd have to say skittles." Hermione answered shoving her cold fingers into her pants pockets.

"What are skittles?" And Granger, you have goose bumps. Did you not think to bring a jacket?" Draco asked

"Well, no I didn't." Hermione replied "And skittles are a muggle sweet. I have a giant bag back in my room and I'll give some to you later."

"Wow the smartest witch in possible ever, can't think to bring a jacket." Draco said mockingly

"Sod off Malfoy we'll be inside soon anyway and I'll warm up."

"You still have to walk back up to the castle though." Draco said mockingly

"Don't remind me." Hermione groaned stepping into the blissfully warm shop that was Honeydukes.

Harry and Ron both ran off to go buy sweets and browse while Hermione and Draco went to go sit down on a bench neither really wanting anything at the time. After a few moments of awkward silence and weird looks from fellow 7th years. Hermione spoke up.

"Malfoy why on Earth did you want to come here if you didn't want to get anything?" Hermione asked

"It was the first place that came to mind." He replied, even though that wasn't the real answer. He knew if he came here both he and Hermione would sit down and not get anything, Hermione because she didn't eat sweets that much and Draco for the same reason.

After sitting a couple more minutes in an awkward silence, each person searching for something to say Hermione spoke up again.

"So Malfoy you asked me so I'll ask you, what is your favorite sweet?" Hermione asked looking at Draco. He found this slightly unnerving.

"Well." Draco said looking away. "I think it's probably white chocolate."

"White chocolate technically isn't a chocolate; it doesn't have any coco in it." Hermione said with a little laugh.

"Well then Granger what on earth would you call it?" Draco asked a smirk forming knowing Hermione didn't have an answer to this one.

"I call it imposter chocolate." Hermione said with a smile watching Draco's smirk fall off his face.

"Cheater, you're not using a real name that other people use you're making up a name."

"That's not cheating!" Hermione exclaimed "You asked what I call it and I told you what I call it. I answered your question you just did not form it right." She crossed her arms and smirked

"Wow Granger that is an extremely Malfoy smirk on your lips there. I must be rubbing off on you." Draco said looking at Hermione's lips which were in truth quirked just like his when he smirked.

"Whatever Malfoy, if you are rubbing off on me, I must be rubbing off on you. So tell you me you have any 'bookwormish' habits lately?" Hermione asked no longer looking at him but the people walking around the shop.

"No Granger I take a special anti-bookworm potion now so I don't happen to have any of your silly nerdy habits rub off on me."

"Hahahaha, very funny Malfoy." Hermione said lightly whacking his arm

"Ow that really hurt Granger I am deeply offended that you would whack me." Draco said holding his arm a mock look of hurt on his face.

Hermione couldn't help it, she laughed, and laughed, and laughed some more. For some reason she found this hilarious. Soon Draco had joined in on the laughter. The crowed that was passing was shocked to see that Hermione, the Gryffindor Princess, and Draco, the Slytherin Prince. We in fact getting along civilly, and most strangely, laughing. Immediately the rumors started to fly, and bets were being placed on the outcome of the Head Girl and Head Boy's future relationship.

Not surprisingly were the two who started the betting pool were infact non-other than Fred and George (**AN: We're pretending Fred didn't die because we love him so much :3) **who happened to have witnessed the scene while passing through the shop on their way to the new branch off Weazley's Wizarding Wheezes. That had just opened up in Hogsmead to help balence out the off season during the school year. With the new massive betting pool that had started, the two students were garunteed to be the center of attention in the coming weeks.

**AN: What did you guys think? Tell me! Hit that little review button right down there!**


	9. Realization Part 1

**AN: I like this chapter and I have new better ideas for my next few chapters :D so review because as always one review for another chapter! Read and tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

Sometime when Draco and Hermione were talking Ron and Harry had slipped past them and left the shop. After sitting in the shop for an hour Hermione finally noticed it.

"Of course those two left, I can't believe they left me alone with you!" Hermione said as the two walked back up to the castle. It was now raining and the wind was whipping harder than ever. Hermione had he arms crossed, her hair was rapidly going back to its frizzy state and she was soaked. Draco on the other hand was warm and dry in his sweatshirt.

"Maybe, you secretly asked them to so you could be alone with me." Draco shouted back over the wind his smirk visible through all the rain.

"I'm too cold to argue with you so just shut up!" Hermione said teeth chattering.

"Granger you look like a drowned rat." Draco teased laughing slightly. "Here take it." He said as he took off his sweatshirt and handed it to Hermione.

"I can't take this! A, that would be rude and B, it's yours!" Hermione said holding it lightly

"It what century would that be rude? Just put it on or I'll put it on for you!" Draco said walking along like it wasn't freezing outside.

"No take it back." Hermione said holding it out at him. Draco took it then before Hermione could do anything pulled it over her head and down around her torso.

"Now put your arms in or I'll do that for you too." Hermione glad for the warmth stuck her arms through the sleeves. "I never thought I'd see the day when I was putting clothes on a woman instead of taking them off." He laughed out

"Malfoy I really don't need to hear about, your more….. personal things." Hermione said glad that the blonde couldn't see her blushing through the rain.

"Come on Granger I know your all 'purity' and such but can't you just say it, shout it to the world..." and shouting to the sky he yelled "Sex life!" He finished with a smirking while Hermione was blushing madly.

"I'll pass thanks Malfoy." She said quietly

"Granger you lead a sad boring life, spice it up a bit, widen your vocabulary" He said turning toward her arms spread apart in nonchalant way. At that exact moment thunder boomed shaking the ground. Hermione involuntarily jumped away from where the sound had originated so she happened to jump right into Draco who instinctively wrapped his arms around her in a protective way. Hermione started shaking violently.

"Granger what's wrong?" Draco asked still holding Hermione.

"Thunder and lightning is the issue it's just, it's, it's, just an irrational fear." Hermione choked out voice shaking

"Come on Hermione let's get back to the castle it's only 50 feet away." Draco said starting to walk arm still around Hermione leading her towards the doors. The thunder boomed again and lightning lit up the black sky and Hermione shrunk more into Draco who in turn wrapped his arms tighter around her.

When the two reached the castle they seemed to realize how they were walking and Hermione pulled out of Draco's grasp who in turn pulled his arm back. Out of the safety of Draco's arms Hermione became panicked and ran inside the castle at a pace Draco didn't know was possible. Sighing he ambled in behind her running his fingers through his soaking blonde hair.

"Draco, Draco, Draco I have to say I'm impressed" Said a boy falling in step next to the blonde

"Zabini what one of my many achievements might you be talking about?" Draco drawled walking to the Head's room.

"Well I'm not sure I would consider it a positive achievement but none the less this is an achievement."

"Oh spit it out Zabini I don't have all day." Draco said venomously

"Your considerable achievement is the fact that you seem to have not only gotten the interest of Granger, which unless you're a pathetic red-headed twat, seems like a hard thing to do, but you have also managed to fall for her yourself." Blaise said smugly, as panic flashed through Draco's eyes momentarily

"And where, might I ask, did you head this absurd rumor?" Draco drawled rolling his eyes to try and throw Zabini off the fact that on the inside he was panicking someone might have found out his affection for Hermione.

_No Draco its Granger and it's not an affect her bookish ways just repulse you so much it does funny things to your brain when you're around her….. kind of like her smell of honey and sugar. No that smell does nothing to you, in fact you don't know what she smells like. She's not of your status and doesn't have anything to do with you she is scum beneath your feet._

Draco was arguing with himself as Blaise spoke.

"It's all over the school Draco people are betting on the outcome by the end of the year. Everyone even the first years are betting and whispering about it. You my friend need to do some serious damage control." Blaise said leaning against the wall outside of the head's room looking at his hands casually. "I need to cut my nails."

"Focus Zabini more important things, and tomorrow I'll start that." Draco said "House unity, see you Zabini." The blue-eyed boy said as he walked inside thoughts plaguing him.

"Damage control blondie, damage control!" Blaise shouted after him "And I know your rolling your eyes at me!"

True to what he said Draco was in fact rolling his eyes at Blaise.

_That kid probably started all this maybe I should hex him to get him to stop screwing with me, not that it would work…._

He thought remorsefully. Now he was stuck doing damage control the on situation.

_What if I didn't do damage control?_

Draco for a few seconds allowed himself to imagine a future with Hermione, holding her hand, having her soft lips on his. Suddenly he shook his head hard.

_Damage control Draco! Focus! _

Sitting on the couch Draco focused on damage control plans for the next few minutes before a certain book worm appeared two mugs in her hand.

"Here" She said handing him the mug of hot chocolate. While she curled up on the other end of the couch hands wrapped around her mug. Suddenly Draco had a very terrifying thought, what would happen when Hermione found out?

**AN: Anyone happen to notice my acute choice of words in a particular sentence? ;) If you did you should tell me! Review please :D**


	10. Realization Part 2

**AN: OMR! Shocker two chapters in two days! It's a miracle! Hope you guys like this chapter! As always read and review! Enjoy!**

"Malfoy, why do you all the sudden look like you've just seen a horror movie?" Hermione inquired

"A horror what?"

"Never mind let me put it in terms your brain can handle. Why did you look terrified there for a second?" Hermione asked smirking but jumped as lightning rippled through the sky.

"I didn't?" Draco said his voice going up at the end to make it sound like a question

"Liar" Hermione accused "That look flashed through your eyes like you were terrified."

"So you're busy staring longingly into my eyes Granger nice to know my roommate wants me." He said smirking like a mad man until a particularly large boom of thunder, and bright flash of lightning shook the castle causing the lights to go out and Hermione to scream.

"Lumos" Draco said his wand lit up casting a dull light across the room, he could barely see the outline of Hermione on the floor "You ok?"

"Yes, I am, I-I lost my wand somewhere on the floor it rolled away. Can you bring the light over here?" Hermione's voice was shaking horribly. Draco walked over and kneeled on the floor next to Hermione.

"Come on Granger let's go down to the kitchen there's bound to be lights and food down there so we can eat some lunch." Draco stuck out his hand to pull Hermione up.

"No its ok I just need to find my wand and I can conjure up some light and food." Hermione said taking his hand as he pulled her up. The two were now standing toe to toe.

_He smells so good like spice and that ever present guy smell_

Hermione thought not moving as the two were only inches apart

_She smells wonderful that honey and sugar smell is intoxicating_

Draco thought he leaned a little bit closer to Hermione so their lips we only centimeters apart. Hermione didn't move. Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door and the two jumped apart.

"Hermione open up are you ok?" Harry shouted through the door.

"I'm fine!" Hermione called as she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Mione' we were worried about you!" Ron said coming in and giving her a hug. Light flooded the room suddenly. Ginny and Harry followed holding hands.

"Ok Gryffindor invasion, I think I might be sick." Draco said faking gagging

"Then leave." Ginny said glaring at him

"Well then, no need to be so rude Weasellete, me and Granger we actually having quite stimulating conversation before you all got here." Draco said winking at them as he walked out shutting the door behind him

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ron asked

"He's yanking your chain Ronald ignore him" Hermione responded, but Ginny gave her the look like 'We'll talk about what actually happened later when the boys are not in the room.'

"Hey the powers back on!" Harry exclaimed

"Did it turn off in the rest of the castle as well?" Hermione inquired

"Ya we had to walk all the way here by wand light. It was slow going took like an hour. Otherwise we would've been here sooner we came to find you as soon as we heard the thunder." Ron said wrapping his arm around Hermione protectively.

_Just like Draco did._

Hermione thought

_Only this doesn't feel as good. Wait but you like Ron you always have, his touch used to make your nerves light on fire. Well I guess used to is an important phrase there, it doesn't anymore, but you still like Ron? _

Ron interrupted her thoughts. "Anybody want to go get food?"

"I'm good" Hermione and Ginny said at the same time

"Well I'm with you mate." Harry said and he and Ron walked out of the Common room. Ginny turned on Hermione.

"Spill Hermione you tell me what happened and I'll tell you what's been going through the castle rumor wise."

"Fine basically, and don't freak out Gin, but me and Draco kind of almost well…. Ummmmm kissed." Hermione said looking down

"What?" Ginny Shrieked

"Again…" Hermione said quietly.

"Again? You mean you've kissed him before?" Ginny said in awe

"Yes I might have once or twice." Hermione said scratching the back of her head

"Well I know what I'm placing my bet on now..." Ginny said smirking wildly

"What do you know that I don't?" Hermione said worried

"Well apparently you and Ferret Boy were being extremely chummy in Hogsmead today. So my two brothers decided that they were going to start a betting pool on how your guy's relationship would turn out by the end of the year." Ginny said barley containing her laughter as she spoke

"Ginny! This is so not funny! People probably think that me and Malfoy are dating or, or well I don't know what people think!"

"Well half the school seems to think that you two are shagging." Ginny said laughing even harder.

"Ewwww no! I am gonna go kill Fred and George!" Hermione said standing up. Thunder boomed again loudly. "Tomorrow, I'll kill them tomorrow." She said sitting back down.

"So tell me Hermione what was it like kissing the Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Sex God?" Ginny asked still giggling

"Shut up Gin! So not funny!" Hermione said throwing a pillow at her.

"No you enjoyed it and I know it. I can see it on your face." Ginny said smirking

"So?" Hermione said blushing "Can we change the subject?"

"Fine" Snazzy common room you got here, but it look like a certain Slytherin designed it."

"Sadly" Hermione said "He took the thing before I could do anything."

"Too busy snogging him?" Ginny said before breaking into laughter again

"Whose Granger busy snogging?" Draco asked walking in the room. Hermione instantly shut up and Ginny laughed harder. So hard in fact she fell right off the couch.

"Well then whoever it is must be some looser, so enlighten me Granger who might it be?" Draco asked flopping the chair by the couch. Hermione couldn't help it Draco had accidently called himself a looser. She started laughing as hard as Ginny and she flopped out on the couch holding her stomach and laughing as hard as Ginny.

"Seriously you two what's so funny?" Draco asked

"Well you wouldn't believe what Hermione told me." Ginny started laughter dying determined to get this out. "She told me that-"Ginny was cut off as Hermione flung herself on her and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Didn't tell her, OW!" Hermione yelled as Ginny bit her hand and she yanked it off Ginny's mouth

"She… told… me… that" Ginny gasped out between laughter and fighting off Hermione

"As much as I love a good cat fight spit it out Weaselette I truly am curious." Draco said leaning forward resting his elbow on his knee and his head on his hand.

_I wonder who Granger snogged. What other guy is in her life that she likes? What if it's Weasley? No Weaslette wouldn't be laughing at that. Then who?_

Draco thought this to himself worrying for a reason he didn't know. Suddenly Ginny spit it out really fast.

"Hermione told me you to snogged twice!"

"Ginny!" Hermione screamed

**AN: Ginny's in trouble….. review and tell me what you thought!**


	11. Time To Dance

**AN: Hey guys thank you to TheFong, Thewrittenword87, and Simone for reviewing! Also I would like to inform you all that I am looking for a beta reader for this story so if you're interested message me! Hope you guys love it and review for the next chapter!**

All Draco could do was gape. Usually he would deflect such accessions, but everyone knew Granger wasn't one to lie, especially to Ginny so he wasn't really sure what to do at the point. Then if things weren't awkward enough already, Professor McGonagall walked in.

"I was just coming to see…" The professor trailed off not sure what to make of the scene in front of her. Hermione had Ginny pinned to the floor, and Draco was looking at the two shocked and surprised. Draco seeing the Professor quickly changed his facial expression to his normal one.

"Yes professor the lights are back on up here. Everyone is ok, although I'd check the dungeons I heard the power wasn't back on down there yet." Draco said effectively getting McGonagall to leave the room in a hurry without any questions.

"You know what I should go help her." Hermione said getting up to follow her. Draco grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Let go Malfoy" Hermione said trying to yank her arm free but his grip was vice like on her arm.

"No we have something to discuss Granger that involves you being here so no I will not let go." He said not loosening his grip at all.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well I think that would be obvious."

"Oh really, what happened to never speaking about it again?" Hermione challenged him

"Well obviously you told Weaslette. That counts as talking about it again." Draco said glaring

"I didn't she guessed and you just confirmed her guess with your facial expressions" Hermione said glaring back. Ginny just started with rapt interest.

"No you confirmed it when you tackled her to get her to shut up."

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Not!"

"To!" Hermione said, with each sentence the two were getting closer

"Well as much as I would love to watch you guys sit here and snog for the third time, I have better things to be doing. Hermione I'll talk to you later. In the mean time you two sort out your relationship issues." Ginny said getting up and walking to the door. "Oh and Draco I wouldn't piss me off because I now have wonderfully black mail, and now I can go place my bet." She finished with a smile and opening the door left

"Granger, we have to-" Draco broke off as Hermione broke out of his grasp and ran up the stairs slamming her door.

_I guess I'm going on rounds by myself, since Granger's going upstairs to cry out of frustration._

Draco thought this to himself as he conjured up a note telling Hermione that she missed her rounds and he took them so she'd have to take his later. Then he left.

When Draco got back from his rounds he found a note from Professor McGonagall sitting on the coffee table. His note to Hermione was untouched. Draco picked up the note from McGonagall and read it.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger,_

_I have decided there will be a masked ball on New Year's Eve. For this ball everyone will wear masks and so no one will know who is who, this is to support house unity. For this ball you two are required to plan it and set it out. The only rules for planning it are everyone must be masked, you will give everyone dates from someone with different houses to also promote house unity, and you two must attended the ball together. No exceptions. I hope you guys have smooth planning with this and I expect the finished plans to be turned into me by no later the Christmas Eve. If you have any questions feel free to contact me. Also you are welcome to use the Prefects to help you plan, but you can't make them plan all of it. Happy planning!_

_-Professor M. McGonagall_

Draco groaned this was not going to be fun. Planning a regular ball might be. Planning one that he would have to attend with Granger would be about average, but planning one where he had to give everyone dates and make it masked, would not be fun, not in the least.

_I better go tell Hermione._

Draco went up the stairs to Hermione's room. He knocked on the door lightly.

"Who's there?" Came a voice from within.

"The best looking person in this school, who just so happens to be your roommate. Who else would be here Granger really?" Draco asked "I thought you were supposed to be 'The brightest witch of her age'"

"Come in." Hermione called ignoring his comments. Draco walked in and was surprised to find that Hermione had already had her room changed.

Her room now had a nice pale blue color on the walls, and dark brown wood flooring. In the middle of the room was a big fluffy white rug. In one of the back corners was an old fashioned roll top desk. In the other back corner were two floor to ceiling bookshelves filled with books, magical and muggle. In front of the bookshelves was a see through egg chair with blue cushions in it, it was dangling from the ceiling. In the front corner that the door wasn't in was a giant canopy king sized bed. With a white canopy draping down from the top. The bed sheets we white as were the pillows. The only color was one small blue throw pillow in the middle. The wall in between the door and the desk was made up of a giant fish tank, with all sorts of exotic and brightly colored fish and plant life inside. On the back wall in-between the desk and the book shelve was the door, that Draco could only assume lead to the bathroom. The other wall was entirely taken up by the bed and the bookshelf. The wall with the door to the hallway in it had a painting of a bird of paradise flower on it. There were also twinkle lights hung up on the very tops of all the walls, fish tank, and book shelves.

"Nice new room Granger, you really have and eye for interior design." Draco commented

"What do you want?" Hermione said she was currently sitting in the egg chair; she closed the book she was reading. Draco couldn't see the title.

"Message from McGonagall" Draco said walking over and handing it to her. While she read it Draco walked over to admire the fish tank wall Hermione had put in. "Aren't you worried your fish will eat each other?" He asked

"No" Hermione said looking up from her papers. "They all get along I made sure to write that down in the room designs"

"So what do you think of McGonagall's little idea?" Draco asked still looking at the fish tank. Hermione got up and stood next to him, a comfortable distance in-between them.

"I think it's a good idea, all except for the part where were required to set up dates for everyone. That's going to be a pain." Hermione said thoughtfully also taking in the colorful fish.

"Ya everyone's going to be pissed at us, we'll never hear the end of it." Draco said turning to face Hermione. "What about the part where we have to go together?"

"Well I assume that since everyone's masked we can do the beginning dance together to open up the ball because I assume McGonagall would like that. Then we could go our separate ways and find our friends because it isn't required everyone stay with their dates." She said nonchalantly.

"Good thinking Granger" Draco said "Maybe you are the brightest witch of our age." For some reason this made Hermione blush, Draco noticed but didn't comment. "Well I'm off to bed now because it's late. Oh and by the way I did your patrol for you tonight because you forgot. So you have to take mine tomorrow. Night Granger." With that Draco as he walked out of the door.

"Night Malfoy." Hermione said after him, but he didn't hear.

**AN: Anyone else notice how conveniently the ball is the night that the betting is going to end? Things are going to get VERY interesting. Review and tell me what you thought. Message me if you want to be a beta reader!**


	12. Heartbroken

**AN: I'm really sad today so I wrote this chapter and it is very sad. Also it mimics kind of how I was told and reacted to when my great-grandmother died. I cried while writing this I have to admit, I hope you guys like it and tell me what you think.**

Hermione woke up the next morning to an instant pounding on her door.

"Granger get up!" Hermione heard Malfoy yelling as he pounded on the door.

"What the hell do you want?" She yelled back pissed, it was 5 o'clock in the morning on a Sunday, that was too early for even for her, she wasn't planning on getting up for the next two hours or so.

"McGonagall is here to see you, she has some urgent news." At that Hermione sat up slowly rubbing her eyes. She stretched then stood and stretched again yawning. She walked over to the door and grabbed her robe off the doorknob. She yawned again and swung it over her shoulders putting it on and tying it. She opened the door. Malfoy who want leaning on it at the time instantly fell. Lucky for Hermione she wasn't standing in his path so he just hit the floor.

"Nice of you to drop in." Hermione said stepping over Draco chuckling inwardly at her corny 5am joke. She walked down the stairs as fast as a half asleep person goes. She finally reached the bottom on the stairs and stood on the last step leaning against the wall.

"What are you here for Professor?" Hermione asked, Draco showed up behind her wanting to know as well

"Mr. Malfoy this is a private matter, please leave" McGonagall said

"Yes Professor." Draco turned around and left, or so they thought. Really he was sitting on the stairs around the corner listening in on their conversation curious as to what McGonagall had to tell Hermione that he couldn't hear.

After Draco turned the corner Hermione stiffened a bit and her heart rate picked up knowing this was going to be bad. She was running all the possibility through her head. Had her parents got in an accident? Did she fail a test? Did she break a rule she didn't know about?

"Mrs. Granger I'm sorry to say I have unfortunate news for you." McGonagall said grave voice. Suddenly a thought struck her. She stood up straight as widening, and McGonagall echoed back her thoughts. "I'm afraid I have to inform you that you Grandfather has died today unexpectedly." Hermione held back a sob hand flying to her mouth her eyes filling with tears. She wouldn't cry in front of the Professor. "I'm so sorry." McGonagall said looking down "I offer my deepest condolences."

"He… he was recovering." Hermione chocked out voice filled with hurt

*Flash back to two years ago summertime (right before she left to go find horcruxes)*

"_Where's Grandpa?" A younger Hermione asked. He was supposed to be here already. She was waiting for him. They were all going to go out for dinner before she left for school. In reality though they were really going out before she obliviated all their memory's and sent them to Australia for awhile until she came back. It might be the last time she saw them all._

"_Hermione dear" Her mother started talking to her "Grandpa got into a car accident on the way over here. We're going to go see him in the hospital now."Hermione's eyes filled with worry, but not tears, not yet, it could be just a minor accident._

_At the hospital…._

"_Grandpa! Grandpa! Can you hear me?" I close to hysterical Hermione asked holding his unmoving hand._

"_Hermione." Her dad spoke "I told you he's in a comma he won't be able to talk to you, but he can hear you so sound happy and talk like he was awake." Hermione was trying her hardest at this point to keep her composure, she didn't cry in front of other people even if it was just her parents and her unconscious grandfather._

"_I love you grandpa." She said as a lone tear rolled down her cheek_

_A year later…. (__**AN: School is just starting in her 7**__**th**__** year for those of you wondering, and also she ended up obliviating just her parents memories and sending them to Australia she left her Grandpa with all his medical bills paid in advance for the next two years and didn't obliviate his memory because that could turn out really bad since he's in a coma) **_

_Hermione walked down the stairs from packing her school bags, her mom hung up the telephone as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Hermione looked at her questioningly wonder who had called her house phone, no one called it anymore, everyone reached her or her parents on their cell phones._

"_Who was that?" She asked her mom turned around smiling. At that moment her dad walked in the kitchen._

"_I was listening on the other line." Her dad said smiling as well._

"_Tell me!" Hermione said wondering what the good news was._

"_Hermione sweetie, your Grandpa came out of his comma." Her mom said beaming "He'll be in the hospital for a little while yet, but he's supposed to be fully functioning in the next year. He also has a 98% chance of living if he can just make it through the next 24 hours. Although they're going to be very hard for him and we need to go support him." _

"_What are we waiting for?" Hermione asked bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Let's go!" She ran and hugged her parents, then grabbed the cars keys and ran out to the car. She had just gotten her license and was egger to drive the car._

*end flash back*

"I'm sorry." McGonagall said looking at the heart broken girl in front of her "Your mom sent this letter. Read it and pack your bags. We have opened the flu network for the next hour in both this room and your house so you can go home for a little while and grieve with your family, and go to the funeral. Whenever that is. You're welcome to stay away as long as you want to, just get better."

Hermione stood there frozen for a second comprehending what she had just heard. Her last family member that wasn't her parents had just died. Images of picnic, fair, parades, and laughter filled her eyes mixing with the tears forming there. She would never see him again, and someday when she was old the memories would fade as well, she couldn't imagine life without him. It shattered her.

"Ok" Hermione said softly before retreating to her room. She was so busy trying not to cry she didn't even notice Draco sitting on the opposite stair case.

_Wow_

Draco thought to himself as he watched Hermione retreat

_She must be heartbroken, and she was barley whole to start with._

Hermione who had just reached her room collapsed on her bed and screamed into her pillow crying.

**AN: Like I told you sad don't worry though I have a reason for this… maybe… that you will see later. Review! **


	13. Falling Fast

**AN: Chapter 13 on Friday the 13****th****! Oh and quick fun fact James and Oliver Phelps (Fred and George) Were born 13 minutes apart 13 theme! Anyway… I quite liked this chapter :D Hope you guys do too! As always please R and R! **

Hermione ten minutes later was spent with crying and now her body was just shaking with grief. There was a light knock on her door. She sat up rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

"Who is it?" She said voice shaking

"It's me." Came a light reply outside the door. Hermione's eyes widened in shock, it couldn't be, he couldn't possibly. The door opened a bit and Draco poked his head in "Can I come in?"

"You're already in." Hermione said looking at him eyes puffy and red, voice horse. Draco walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

_Wow she's a mess_

He thought to himself

_Not like you were any better…._

"I'm sorry." Was all he said

"You were listening." Hermione said not at all uncomfortable with the closeness they had. Their shoulder, thighs, and knees were touching.

"I'm a Slytherin what did you expect?" Draco said not having a clue why he was doing this. Hermione lets out a slight chuckle.

"Why are you here?" Hermione said not sure of his intentions

"Well I just, I wanted to tell you, well I wanted to say I'm sorry and I know what you're going through." Draco said looking down and clasping his hands together

"No you don't." Hermione said turning cold suddenly "You don't love anyone." She didn't know how much her words hurt him.

"Fine I'll leave then." Draco said getting up, but suddenly he was pulled back down by Hermione, who had hooked her finger through his belt loop and pulled him back down. "Gesh Granger that's probably the farthest you've gone with a guy." Draco said

"You'd be surprised." Hermione said smiling "And I'm sorry about what I said I didn't mean it, I'm just."

"I know" Draco said weirdly deciding to forgive Hermione and not hold a grudge. He lay down on the bed although his feet were still hanging off. Hermione layed down next to him.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked

"Well to contradict your earlier statement I do love people, well I used to." Draco said "My Grandfather died much the way yours did when I was 6 unexpected here the next day, gone the next." Draco said his voice catching.

"Is that why you're so cold to everyone?" Hermione asked

"Oh Granger I may tell you that to make you feel better but I'm not going to revealed the reason why I live my life like I do." Draco said

"Darn so close." Hermione replied chuckling lightly

"You were never close Granger and you never will be." Draco said cold look coming back on as he sat up. Hermione sat up as well

"Maybe not today." Hermione said "But I hope someday you open up to someone it's not good keeping it all inside." Hermione said

"Don't you have to pack now?" Draco said standing up

"Right." Hermione replied following suite. "I have to go help plan the funeral" Her voice cracked, and fresh tears pricked her eyes.

"Hermione I'm sorry." Draco said real emotion in his voice

"It's ok" Hermione said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Draco wiped it away with his hand.

"No Granger it's not ok, and it never will be, but someday it'll get better I promise." Draco said then surprising himself and Hermione he kissed her. Not snogging like in the past, but a short sweet kiss that told her all the things his words could not. "For now just go home and get better." He said then turned and left.

_Well that was weird  
><em>

Hermione thought to herself

_Not that I'm complaining it was… nice_

Hermione smiled to herself at her silliness that she was thinking about Draco

_I blame it on the emotional trauma I'm going through _

Hermione shaking her head she walked over to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready to leave.

_Draco you're screwing yourself over every time you do that.  
>Like I care.<em>

_But you do you can't fall for her._

Draco was arguing to himself as he walked to his room. When he reached the door he banged his head against it. Why did his head disagree with his heart so often?

_You're not allowed to fall for her pretty smile, or sparking brown eyes, her infectious personality, and that way she gets so sexy when she's angry at you._

_Knock it off your trying to convince yourself why you hate her not why she somehow seems attract you._

_Fine if you're so smart give me some examples._

_Well there's that way she bosses you around all the time, and treats you like your stupid, how about her hair when she doesn't spend five hours on it. Also that stupid way she always has her head stuffed in some boring book._

_You know what your right little voice of reason._

_No I'm not!_

_Hey whose side are you on?_

_Good question…_

_I'm just going to take a nice cold shower to clear my head and you bugger off_

Draco shook his head about how stupid his thoughts were and how he actually had a "Voice of Reason" Arguing with himself. He decided a cold shower would be the perfect idea.

30 minutes later Draco and Hermione were both done showering, and in Hermione's case packing. They walked down the stairs at the same time. Hermione saw Draco and blushed. Draco saw Hermione blushing and blushed. They stood there for a second awkwardly neither sure exactly what to say. Both were focused on their own thoughts not surprisingly those thoughts were about each other. Then Hermione deciding she didn't have any more time to waste walked down the last steps carrying her suitcase. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they looked at the table and on it was a pot of floo powder. Hermione picked it up and walked over to the fireplace standing awkwardly by it before she gathered up her courage and spoke.

"Goodbye Draco."

There was silence for a moment before Draco responded.

"Goodbye Hermione."

Hermione deciding she had to go before the floo closed stepped into the fireplace and threw and hand of floo powder in. The flames turned green and wrapped about her. They green flames reflected out of Draco's blues eyes.

"Grander Residence!" She shouted and disappeared into the flames.

When she arrived at her house she stumbled out of the fireplace still in shock.

_He called me Hermione. This is not going to help my emotional state._

Hermione thought to herself sighing as she brushed the ash and soot off of her clothes.

Back at the school Draco was thinking somewhat of the same thing, well at least to the first part.

_She called me Draco. Oh bloody hell, screw trying not to fall for her… I've already fallen._

**AN: He finally realized it! Or well admitted it… anyway hope you guys liked! Please Review! **


	14. Don't Let Me Go

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update! I was busy this week, but here you go it's up so be happy and when you reach the ending try not to kill me! Anyway as always R and R please!**

The thought startled Draco he literally jumped.

_You don't….._

_Shut up you stupid little voice!_

Draco sat down on the couch sighing and running his fingers through his hair messing it up. Just to make his day more wonderful a loud knock sounded on the door.

"I only know one person who is up at this ungodly hour in the morning!" Draco called to the door groaning. The door opened

"Where's the fire? I figured you wouldn't be up by now and I could get some cozy time with your roommate." Blaise Zabini said swaggering over to the couch and plopping down on it. "Speaking of which where is she?" He looked around

"She had a family emergency and had to leave, and seriously? We all know you were going to wake me up." Draco said looking over at him

"Actually I was going to wake you up then give you these doughnuts." He said holding up a bag of freshly made doughnuts. "I picked them up from the kitchen."

"Chocolate?" Draco said making a grab for the bag

"Only if you tell me what's going on with Granger." He said standing up and putting his foot on Draco's chest pinning him to the couch.

"Not allowed to." Draco said pushing his leg aside and tackling him and grabbing the doughnuts and grabbing on out of the bag and taking a bite out of it, and getting up off of Zabini.

"Bastard" He said snatching the bag back and grabbing his own doughnut out of it.

"Can't tell you though I'm not supposed to know myself." He said around a mouthful of doughnut

"When has that ever stopped you?" Blaise asked looking at him one eyebrow arched

"Now. There's a first time for everything." Draco said swallowing his bite and taking another

"Apparently." Blaise said "Well I must go now; I have a date with a sexy red-head. Adios amigo." He said as he swaggered back out of the door. Just before the door closed he yelled back at Draco "Someone is in love" he drew out the word love in a dramatic way then closed the door. Draco just shook his head, how Blaise could read him so well was beyond him. Deciding he may as well do something productive he went upstairs, collapsed on his bed, and feel asleep.

Hermione had just finished brushing the soot off her clothes when she saw her parents coming in. She dropped her bag as they gave her a hug, both of them had tears streaming from their eyes.

"We're so sorry sweetie." Her mom said through the tears

"When's the funeral?" Hermione asked sniffling and trying hard not to cry.

"Tomorrow." Her dad said "I know it's soon but we figured you being you would want to get back to school quickly." Hermione smiled slightly

"Yaa I do, I don't want to miss too many classes."

"Come on let's go shopping." Her mom said grabbing the car keys and walking to the door.

_Of course that's her solution for everything._

Hermione thought her mom's natural defense for sad things was to waste money on new things. Hermione followed not that she wanted to go shopping, but it might actually make a good distraction for once. She got to the car and her mom gave her the keys.

"I need to fix my makeup." She said and hopped into the passenger seat.

"That's fine by me." Hermione said happy to be driving. She quickly adjusted the mirrors and drove off to the local mall.

Back at Hogwarts about an hour later Harry and Ron had just found out that Hermione left.

"What do you mean she left?" Ron said

"Don't be daft Weasley it's exactly what it sounds like, she left." Draco said rolling his eyes

"Where?" Harry said

"Don't know if I'm allowed to tell you." Draco said

"What do you mean?" Ron spluttered again

"Exactly what I said!" Draco all but yelled "If you're too stupid to understand that get Potter to translate it into idiot for you. Now if you will excuse I have better things to be doing." He said slamming the portrait door into their faces.

"Well that was rude." Ron said

"Come on." Harry said walking off. Back in the common room Draco was walking back up the stairs. Weaslebee and the boy-who-just-wouldn't-die had interrupted a particularly good dream of his. If he could just remember what it was. All that he really remembered was that it was really good and he wished it would never end. Now thanks to those to morons pounding on the door he had forgotten what exactly it was. Something to do with a girl he was sure, he just didn't know which one, well if he guessed he'd probably get it right, but he decided not to. Sighing he flopped on the couch trying to come up with a good way to spend the day.

Monday

Two hours after the funeral Hermione was all packed and ready to return to Hogwarts. All she wanted was to put the whole mess behind her and forget about it for as long as possible.

"Have fun sweetie; don't be down just focus on your classes and your friends." Her mom said hugging her. "I want you to bring a boy home for Christmas."

"I'll try mom" She said with a slight chuckle stepping into the fireplace and rolling her eyes. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" She called out loudly throwing her handful of floo powder. She zapped through the always dizzying floo network and landed in the fireplace in her common room. When she got there she stepped out and brushed the soot off of her clothes. She had changed out of her funeral clothes and into sweat pants and a T-Shirt.

Draco looked up from the homework he was doing to see Hermione step out of the fireplace. His heart skipped a beat, or two, or three. That second she looked up and their eyes met. Her heart also skipped a few beats, and then sped up a bit.

_You do not like him calm down! _

She told herself

"Hello" She said

"Hi" He mumbled back. They stood in an awkward silence for a few moments remembering their last encounter. Draco was watching her and noticed her eyes were misty, but it hadn't look like she cried, yet. Suddenly he stood up and surprising everyone in the room walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm sorry" Was all he said. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. They just held each other for a minute before Hermione pulled back. Draco looked at Hermione and found her face to be only centimeters from his. He breathed in sharply looking at her deep brown eyes.

Hermione looked up at him staring into his stormy blue eyes. Subconsciously she tilted her head a bit to the side. He mimicked her actions. Suddenly his face was coming a little closer to hers. His breathe tickled her lips. She couldn't think straight should couldn't put any coherent thoughts together. All she could think about was the wonderful aroma of his cologne and the feel of his arms around her and his breathe on her lips. She closed her eyes and….

**AN: BWHAHAHAHA cliffy! :) Review!**


	15. Interruptions

**AN: Please don't kill me! I had severe writers block and could not for the life of me write this chapter! As always read and tell me what you think! :)**

…in walks Ginny. "Hermione you're back!" She shouts a happy look on her face, she sees the two standing there and her face falls. "I'll just go now…." She says slowly backing out of the room and shutting the door.

Draco and Hermione look at each other again.

"So where were we?" Draco whispered leaning down again lips dangerously close to Hermione's.

"No where." Hermione says shoving on his chest causing him to fall back onto the couch. "Ginny Weasley I can hear you outside that door!" Hermione yelled, in reply there was laughter outside the door and Hermione ran to it and ripped it open.

Draco heard an "I couldn't help it!" Then the pounding of footsteps and Hermione chased Ginny down the hallway. Draco just sighed and ran his hand through his hair completely confused at his and Hermione's actions. Deciding this would be better thought of after breakfast he got up grabbing his school bag, walked out of the common and down to the great hall.

When he got there, there was a giant crowed in front of the doors. He could see Hermione standing on her tip toes waving her arms and him above the crowd to get him to come up to the front. He could see a tiny bit on her flat stomach showing from her t-shirt pulling up because he arms were above her head, he also could see that he wasn't the only guy in the room noticing. He rushed to the front of the crowd pushing people out of the way to get there.

"Why is everyone outside the great hall not inside?" He asked Hermione over the noise.

"Apparently there's some problem in the great hall McGonagall won't tell me and she says it's for teacher's eyes only." She answered

Just then the doors swung open and McGonagall walked out looked a bit frazzled.

"I'd like you all to know that if I see anything that has to do with this going on that person will be punished severely. This is unacceptable" She said in her most dangerous voice, when she was done he lips were pressed together so hard that you couldn't even see them.

Hermione and Draco were the first people in the great hall and were the first people to see the great big betting bored smack over the teachers table. Flashing across it were betting statistics and a title that said: 'Hermione and Draco's Relationship By The End Of The Year Bets' under that is said 'Brought To You By Weazley's Wizarding Wheezes.'

Both Hermione and Draco's mouth's dropped open as they read it. The further they got the redder their faces turned red, but by the end Draco had gotten control of his emotions and wiped his face clean. The bored read:

Short Relationship: 1/100  
>Average Relationship: 1150  
>Long Relationship: 1200  
>** Buddies: 110  
>Only One Likes The Other: 120  
>They'll Get Married: 0The Entire School (George thinks someone should bet on this thought you should always go for the long shot. Fred thinks George is a git for writing that)  
>Nothing's going to happen: 111

There was a lot of laughter as people read the bored; there was also a lot of discussion of where people should next place their money. Draco got up on the closest table and shouted getting everyone's attention.

"I'd just like to tell you guys if I see or even hear of anyone betting on this ridiculous thing I will personally see that their punished." He face was practically daring someone to speak up if looks could kill everyone in the room would be dead ten times over.

"Mr. Malfoy get down from that table I think they get your point." McGonagall said arms crossed. "Everyone sit down you're clogging up the doorway." Everyone quickly went to their tables hearing the tone with which McGonagall spoke.

Despite the warnings from both head's and the head mistress people still spoke about the betting odds during breakfast and told people what they next were going to bet on. Hermione tired of hearing it left breakfast early to go change into her school uniform and get ready for her first class of the year, Arithmancy. Draco also quickly got tired of hearing all the talk and getting glares from a few of the Slytherin's who still thought that purebloods ruled all. He got up not to long after Hermione and went to go hide in the common room, planning on skiving off classes for the day to let this die down and to think about what he was going to do about it.

As he was walking up the stairs to his room he ran into Hermione who was now dressed in a white button up shirt with a Gryffindor tie around her neck, her shirt tucked into a grey pleated skirt that was regulation length. Draco deliberately stood in her way, she stopped glaring.

"Listen, about the betting bored and this morning." He started.

Hermione cut him off. "Not going to talk about it let's just put it behind us and act like we normally do around each other."

"Which would be what exactly?" He asked leaning against the railing. "One minute we're mad at each other, then the next we're about to snog. Which part of that exactly is normal?"

"Just treat me like you did last year or the year before, hate my guts, it makes everything so much easier." She said looking him straight in the eyes. He could see the inner turmoil in her eyes and could practically hear her brain trying to sort out its thoughts.

"I don't though." He said

"Yes you do, you hate me and you hate my blood. You hate my friends and you hate everything I touch or do." She said viciously.

"I changed." He said trying to come up with the right words.

"No, people don't just change Draco. It's been proven that they can only change very suddenly with a dramatic event or slowly with steady pressure. Neither of which you've expericened."

Draco was getting mad. "I have experienced something horrible and sudden and it changed me." He said almost shouting.

"What did you not get a new fancy broom this year to fly? Does your dad no longer spoil you because he can't access the family fortune because he was a death eater?" She screamed at him. "You don't know what it's like to experience so much change that you yourself change entirely. You've lived a soft padded life filled with riches. You have no clue what you're talking about!" Hermione screamed at him now on the verge of crying.

"How dramatic do you think it is that the only person that ever cared for and loved you died? The only person you ever loved and probably will love dead, because you failed to do something and they were murdered! How ** life change is that? Have you ever thought that maybe just because my family is extremely well off doesn't mean I don't live the exact perfect life?" He shouted back. Hermione looked in his eyes and saw that they were also misty.

"What happened?" She asked quietly.

"It's a long story; we don't have time before class starts." He said about to step past Hermione. She blocked his way.

"I'll send a letter to McGonagall and say I need another day, you obviously need to talk to someone about this."

"Fine." He said agreeing


	16. Flying Couches

**AN: I feel so bad that I haven't put up another chapter! I'm so sorry :( I had writers block but I'm over it now! :D So I hope you guys enjoy this and as always read and review please! Love you guys!**

"So that's what happened" He finished "If you tell anyone I may have to kill you."

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone." Hermione said

"So now that you know everything can I do eat?" Draco asked running his hand through his hair making it stand up. The two had been there for a few hours and Hermione asked every question imaginable after Draco told his story.

"Fine, but you have to admit it felt good to get that off your chest." She said lying down on the couch in the space the Draco had just left.

"Sure whatever you say." He said leaving the common room to get food.

"Boy's" Hermione said rolling her eyes. She was really tired and hadn't slept a lot lately.

_I'll just close my eyes for a minute._

Ten minutes later Draco walked into the common room with a tray of food levitating before him. He was about to shout out food then he saw the sleeping figure on the couch. He made the food levitate to the table. He was just going to eat and leave Hermione but then he had an idea. He snuck up really close to Hermione putting his face only inches from hers. Thinking really fast he put his wand to his through and mumbled something.

"How could you fail every class?" He shouted McGonagall's voice coming out. Hermione shot up like a shot.

"What... no... I didn't… what?" She saw Draco laughing in front of her face.

"You git!" She said grabbing the pillow from behind her head and whacking him with it. "How could you scare me like that?" She said whacking him with every word, while Draco just laughed.

Hermione went to whack him again and he grabbed the pillow and yanked it out of her hand and started whacking her back. She grabbed the pillow form the other end of the couch and a pillow fight followed. It ended with Hermione using her wand to launch pillows at Draco's head at 90 mph and missed breaking the vase. The two then decided it call it quits and flopped on the couch.

"I won." Hermione said smugly

"Did not" Draco replied. "I so won that"

"Oh really? All I saw were pillows flying at your head." Just then Ginny's voice drifted through the door.

"Open up!" The ginger said

Draco walked over to the door and opened it letting her in.

"What happened here?" She asked looking at the room where everything was askew and pillows were everywhere.

"We had a pillow fight" Hermione said from her spot lying down on the couch.

"Hey I was sitting there!" Draco said

"Really Draco? There's another couch." Hermione said

"That was my spot though." He walked over to the couch and looked down at Hermione.

"I'm not moving." She said Ginny just watched with interest.

Draco looked at her for a moment for then suddenly picked her up.

"Put me down!" Hermione screeched trying to wiggle out of his grasp. He had slung her over his shoulder and she was banging on his back. Ginny was just laughing. Draco set Hermione on the other couch and ran over flopping on the original couch.

"I believe I won." He said smugly looking at the brunette. She stood up walking over to the couch. Hermione pulled on his arm in a weak attempt to get him to move back off the couch

"Fine." She reached in her pocket for her wand, it wasn't there. Draco was holding it up laughing. Ginny at this point was in hysterics finding the whole argument beyond funny. Hermione huffing went over to Ginny and dragged her up to her room while Ginny just laughed stumbling up the steps. A faint "That was not funny" could be heard before a door slammed shut.

Draco smugly lying on the couch summoned his potions book from his room and started reading the chapter he had to do for potions. Five minutes latter Hermione and Ginny walked down their eyes filled with glee. Draco looked over at them and momentary panic flashed in his eyes.

"What are you planning?" He said as they walked twords him and stopped on the other side of the couch. They looked at each other; Draco suddenly felt the couch start floating.

"Hey!" He yelled

Hermione ran to the door and opened it. Ginny made the couch fly out the door. The two laughing ran alongside the couch through the corridors.

"Put me down!" Draco yelled "Weaslette put me down now!" He said holding on to the couch to dear life.

Ginny made the couch zoom through the school to the Gryffindor Common room. Hermione yelled out the password. The fat lady looking slightly panicked at the couch flying at her quickly opened up.

"No no no no no no" Was all Draco was saying. He got 20 feet from the doorway. "Abandon ship!" He yelled jumping off the couch. He landed on his feet the rolling his ankle funny. He let fly a few choice words.

"Malfoy, first years can hear you!" Hermione said to him whacking him.

"Hello, Granger my foot is bending the freaking wrong way!" He said, Hermione look at his foot.

"Well then." Was all she said, Ginny shut the door to the common room, which several heads were poking out of interestedly. "Back on the couch!" She shouted lowering it to the floor. Draco hobbled over on to it.

Ginny started levitating it all the way down the hallway.

"You know this isn't a bad way to travel." Draco said trying to ignore the pain in his ankle. "At least when it's flying at a normal speed, and I know where I'm going to end up."

"Malfoy, can I have my wand back?" Hermione asked when they got half way down the hallway.

"Here" He said flipping it twords her. She caught it.

As they were walking down the hallway Ginny watched the two. All the animation they had been in their faces earlier was gone. They were no longer talking or joking around. It seems out in public things were back the way they always were. Suddenly McGonagall walked up.

"Why is a couch flying through the corridors?" She said an unpleasant look on her face.

"Well…" Ginny started

"Oh dear Ms. Weasley you're in on this." The whole congregation had stopped. "Tell me." She said knowing she was in for an interesting story.

"So it all started when Malfoy threw a five-year-old hissy fit when Hermione took Malfoy's "spot" on the couch" Ginny said putting air quotes around the word spot.

"I did not throw a hissy fit." Draco said indignantly.

"Whatever." Ginny waved him off. "Then Malfoy picked up Hermione and threw her off the couch."

"I did not throw her!" Draco said interrupting again. Ginny waved her wand at him and he couldn't talk anymore.

"Ms. Weasley please take that spell off of Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Malfoy stop interrupting." McGonagall said.

Ginny removed the spell. "So as I was saying he threw her off the couch, so of course revenge was in store." McGonagall just rolled her eyes at this. "So we levitated the couch down the hallway, at questioning speeds, and to the Gryffindor common room. We were going to levitate him into the room and watch the fun ensue, but his idiot decided to jump off the couch. He effectively broke his ankle. So being the kind Gryffindor's we are, had him hobble back onto the couch and is now levitating him to Madam Pomfrey." Draco just snorted at the word kind.

The Professor looked at them for minute deciding whether they should be punished or not.

"I hate to be rude Professor, but my ankle is literally killing me. It would be great if I could go get it fixed." Draco said trying not to yell at her to move out of the way.

"Fine." McGonagall said. "Next time though do not use the couch in levitating Mr. Malfoy."

"It's so much more fun that way!" Ginny protested, but McGonagall just looked at her. "Fine." She said looking at the ground.

"Get him to Madame Pomfrey then." McGonagall said waving them on.

Five minutes later they were in the Hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey was telling Hermione and Ginny to get out. Which they promptly did going to eat the food Draco had put on the table before they had left, the two had burned a lot of energy running through the corridors.

**AN: Don't worry you guys will know Draco's story soon! I hope you guys liked it and please click that little blue button down below this and tell me what you think!**


	17. Draco's Story

**AN: So I'm going to camp for the next week, I spent all day fighting through writiers block to post this chapter for you! I hope you guys like it and as always review! I also changed my pen name to Purple Lemur so if you guys are looking for me that's my new name! Now on to the story...**

As Hermione and Ginny ate in silence, Hermione thought back to what Draco had told her.

Flashback

Hermione and Draco we both sitting on opposite ends of the couch facing each other.

"Just tell me what happened, I won't judge, I won't comment, I'll just listen." Hermione said comfortingly.

"Fine." Draco said a little gruff. Hermione looked into his eyes seeing a whirlwind of emotion clouding them.

"It all started about seven years ago, my grandfather who was extremely proud got into a duel with another wizard. This wizard had insulted him and my grandfather refused to walk away. His fatal flaw was pride and it turned out to be just that, fatal. The two dueled for about an hour before my grandfather got hit by a spell he had failed to doge. He went down hard. We took him to the manner where a private healer came to see him. He almost died that night. He was hit by a spell called Tardus Mortem." At this point Hermione interrupted him.

"Slow death." She said just under her breath.

"I thought you weren't going to interrupt?" Draco said crossing his arms over his chest and glaring.

"Right, please do continue."

"So as I was saying he was hit by the spell Tardus Mortem, which as you so kindly pointed out, means slow death. The spell has the effect of if not killing you right on the spot from the shock of it hitting you, because it's a bit like a train hitting you, it will kill you slowly and painfully over the years. It slowly takes control over the neurons in your brain and spinal cord leaving them unable to control muscle movement. So your muscles eventually don't work. Most people end up suffocating because your heart stops pumping and your lungs stop working. Muggles call it ALS or Lou Gehrig's disease. So my uncle survived the spell when he got it. He was on several potions after that; it made him live longer, bit it currently has no cure. This summer my Grandfather died of repertory failure from the muscles in his heart failing. He hasn't been able to move for a year." At this point in the story Draco's eyes started getting a little misty which surprised Hermione. "He was my only family member who was nice to me. Every time my dad ignored something I'd accomplished he'd take me out to ice cream to celebrate. He spoiled my like every Grandparent does, he loved me. Unlike my father who always finds my flaws. I loved my Grandfather and now he's gone, the only person I'll ever love in my life." Draco finished his story in a very quite whisper. Hermione just looked at him her eyes misty as well. Suddenly she moved from her end of the couch and wrapped her arms around Draco.

"I'm so sorry" She said quietly. After a few minutes Draco got up from the couch and picked a book up off the table throwing it against the wall.  
>"Life is unfair!" He yelled running to the book shelf and ripping all the books out of it. "Whoever is in charge is like look, there's the only thing that makes Draco's life stand able let's tak<p>

e it away!" Draco was fully shouting now. He overturned the tables and started hitting the walls. "Love sucks." he said sinking to the floor hands bleeding.  
>Hermione just let him be mad, it was probably better for him to get his anger out. Plus, she was kind of scared of him right now. She silently waved her wand and fixed all the books and tables. After a few minutes she got up and walked over to Draco.<p>

"It'll all get better." She said "Before there can be happiness there has to be sorrow, that's just how life works."

"Well it sucks." He said blinking away the tears.

"Want me to fix your hands?" Hermione asked gesturing to them. Draco hadn't even noticed they were bleeding.

"Sure" He said holding them out. Hermione waved her wand over them and they stitched themselves up. She then stood up, Draco fallowed suit. She hugged him, putting her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. The two stood there for a minute her head on his chest and his chin resting on the top of her head. Together they let go of their sorrows. Then Draco pulled back a little breaking the silence.

"Thanks" Was all he said then went to sit on the couch. "I've had enough hugging to last me a lifetime now." Hermione laughed then sat down next to him. She had a feeling after today things were going to return to semi-normal.

End Flashback

"Earth to Hermione" Ginny was saying waving her hand in front of the brunettes face.

"What?" Hermione said jumping slightly

"Care to share what you were thinking about?" Ginny said looking at her. "Wait, no I've got this. It has to do with a certain Slytherin doesn't it?" Seeing the look appear on Hermione's face she laughed. "I knew it!" Just then Draco walked in.

"What did you know?" He asked walking normally on his foot.

"Nothing." The two said in unison. He looked at them skeptically.

"Whatever I have better things to be doing then hanging out with two Gryffindor's." He said walking out of the common room again.

That comment was like a slap across the face, it stung.

**AN: We finally know why Draco's so... well not Draco! Not my best, I'll probably end up re-doing it when I get back... but please read and review tell me what you think! The disease I'm talking about in this is real and if you're interested in it google Augie's Quest. He's a good person and a friend of my dad's. His story will move you. Anyway please review! As always thanks and thanks to everyone who reviews and if you're awkwardly lurking reading this please review! Love you guys!**


	18. Square One

**AN: Look another chapter! Hope you guys love and as always please read and review!**

Ginny looked over at Hermione and saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Don't be bothered with what he said Hermione. It's ferret face, he's probably pmsing." Ginny said trying to comfort Hermione. "Besides we have better things to be doing." She jumped out of her chair. "Come on!"

"Fine." Hermione said following Ginny out of the common room.

Ginny was walking down to Hogsmead alone. Hermione and the boys had opted to stay inside and do homework. Or rather Hermione had opted to stay inside and do homework, and then proceeded yelled at the boys for not doing theirs until they said they'd stay.

Ginny's thoughts wondered randomly until she got down to Hogsmead. Once she got there she wasn't sure where to go so she went to the pub for a butterbeer. She walked up to the bar and sat down.

"One butterbeer please." She said and watched as a butterbeer was place in front of her; she took a sip from it. She vaguely heard the bell saying someone was coming in but didn't pay attention to it. Footsteps came up behind her.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered in her ear. Ginny immediately recognized the voice.

"What did I say about saying stuff like that in public places someone might-" She was cut off as he interrupted.

"-figure out that we're a couple. I know I know I just couldn't resist seeing your pretty smile." At that statement Ginny smiled. "I'll go now so no one gets suspicious." He said getting up finishing the whispered conversation. Ginny just smiled as he left and started daydreaming, absent mindedly sipping her butterbeer.

Harry had finally escaped Hermione's homework tyrant having finished all of his. He was glad he had decided to do most of his earlier in the week so he didn't have to be doing it with Hermione snapping at him every time he asked a question. Poor Ron was probably having his head bitten off.

He decided to go to the kitchen for a quick snack before Quidditch practice. The team had tryouts while Hermione was gone. Harry was captain and seeker again; Ginny was a chaser along with Mackenzie and Rosie two 5th years. The keeper was still Ron and the beaters were two 6th years named Kevin and Tyler. The team was looking really good and practices were tough workouts which was why Harry was getting food. He would need energy for today's two hour practice.

He got to the fruit painting and tickled the pear to get in. As it swung open there were at least a dozen elf's running over and surrounding him, asking him what he wanted.

"Something I can take with me to Quidditch practice." He said and they all ran for something different. Not five seconds later they were all back holding something different. He took two apples and a water bottle then slowly backed out of the kitchen as they all asked him if he wanted anything else and started bringing more stuff. Finally getting out of the kitchen and ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry." He said reaching out and steadying whoever it was.

"That's ok. Thanks for helping me." She said and smiled up at him.

He just smiled back. "Welcome." Then he continued walking out to the pitch. When he got to the doors to the castle he realized that a Slytherin had just said thanks to him. Strange things were certainly happening today.

"Ron, stop asking me all those questions!" Hermione said mad, Ron had asked her at least one question per minute for the past hour. "Do it by yourself." She said angrily throwing her things in her bag and getting up. She stormed out of the library and ran into someone as she turned the corner. She was about to fall, but they reach out and steadied her. The person she had run into was Draco.

"You should watch where you're going Granger." He sneered at her.

"Like it was my fault, it was you who wasn't watching where they were going." She spat out with just as much venom. Then stomped away muttering under her breath, she couldn't believe him, he was such a git.

Draco watched Hermione stomp away for a second before walking away himself. Why did she have to be so obnoxious all the time? She was a stupid beaver know-it-all!

Ron couldn't believe Hermione had just left him like that to fend for himself. He was never going to get all his homework done in time. He groaned in frustration.

"Do you need help?" Asked a soft voice behind him, he turned around to see Padma Patil.

"If you don't mind that would be great, I'm really lost." He said smiling

"No I don't mind helping. Being a Ravenclaw homework is one of my specialty's." She said laughing a little, Ron laughed too.

An hour later thanks to Padma Ron had all of his homework finished, and with what he could assume with the right answers.

"Thanks." He said as they were packing up all their stuff.

"Welcome." She gave him a small smile. "If you need any more help come find me or owl me."

"I will." He said then before she could leave added. "Would you like to come to Hogsmead with me sometime like on a date?" As he said that his cheeks flushed the typical Weasley red.

Hermione made it back to her common room without running into anyone and found Ginny in there eating an orange.

"How did you get in?" She asked curiously.

"I have my sources." She said a twinkle in her eye.

"You guessed didn't you?"

"Maybe…"

Suddenly the common room door swung open and Malfoy walked in. Hermione and Ginny looked up and watched as Draco just walked past them and straight up to his room. He didn't say anything and he didn't even look at them.

"What's up with you two?" Ginny asked

"Not going to talk about it." She answered

Ginny didn't push Hermione; she'd just corner Draco later and ask him.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Ginny asked

"Actually Ginny, I don't mean to be rude but I just want to go to bed right now. I've had a long day."

"Ok Hermione, but promise you'll tell me some time?" She asked

"Maybe." Then the brown eyed girl got up and went to bed.

A month went by and it was now mid-October Draco and Hermione still haven't talked to each other. There were back to square one. Ginny was determined to put an end to it. All she had to do was go enlist the help of her dearest brothers, and one Blaise Zabini.

**AN: Please read and review! My reviews are what keep me writing this story! Can you guys guess who Ginny's dating? And who did Harry run into? Is Padma going to say yes to Ron? Review and tell me your guesses! **


	19. Phase One

**AN: Two chapters in two days! :D Read and Review! Some lovely reviewers (The-Delectable-May-Reach and Guest) pointed out I had some spelling errors and grammar errors. So I'm fixing the chapter and that's why it's updated agian. I'm super sorry for those errors! I fixed the spelling, but my grammars horrible and what word doesn't point out to me I don't know is there so I apologize for any further mistakes. I also added a tiny bit at the bottom. :)**

"Are you sure the plan will work?" Fred asked Ginny

Fred, George, Ginny, and Blaise were currently 'working' in the back room of the Hogsmead's WWW store. They were discussing their plans to try and get the two head's together. Fred and George for bussness and comedy reasons, Ginny because she wanted to see her best friend happy again, and Blaise because he enjoyed messing with his best mates personal life, no to mention a firey little red head had asked him.

"No I'm not." Ginny said "It's Hermione and the Ferret. Who knows what to expect from them?"

"Ginny does have a good point." Blaise said "Although I personaly think our plan, if it doesn't get them together will at the very least get them to start talking to each other again. Especialy once Draco see's Granger. Which is a step in the right direction, so will you help us?"

"Well George-"

"And I-"

"Think that for comedy-"

"And not to mention business-"

"Poupouses we'll just have to-"

"Help you out." Fred and George said alternating who was speaking. Ginny had lived with these boys her whole life and she still didn't understand how they managed to complete each others sentences.

"Brillient." Ginny said with a very Slytherin like evil smile.

"Dearest sister-" George said

"-You wouldn't happen to be hanging out with Slytherin's latly?" The twins asked seeing her smirk.

"As a matter of fact.." Blaise said wraping his arm around Ginny's shoulder. "… she's going out with one."

Fred and Georgejust stared. "What!" The shouted at the same time, Blaise had just dug his own grave.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ron, look." Padma said pointing at a spot in the text. "The answer's right there."

"Oh" Ron said before scribbling the answer down on his paper.

Ron and Padma now had a regular study scheduale, they were currently working on charms homework.

"I think that's all of it." Ron said looking through his homework planner that Padma had made him start using. When Harry had saw this earlier he had exclaimed that she had him whipped. Even if it was true he took offence at that.

"Good." Padma said packing up her things. "Do you want to go get a butterbeer?"

"Sure." Ron said standing up and pecking her on the cheek. The two walked out of the library and down to Hogsmead hand in hand.

They had been going out for the past week. Not surprisingly Ron couldn't get up the courage to ask Padma to be his girlfriend so instead Padma had asked him to be her boyfriend. Blushing profusely he had stuttered out the word yes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hermione was sitting in the common room studying when the door swung open. In walked Ginny.

"Come on Hermione we're going shoping. You've had enough time to sulk." Ginny said grabbing Hermione's arm and dragging her out of the room.

Hermione stumbled along besides Ginny for the first few steps until she gained her footing. "What was I supposedly sulking about?" She asked trying to yank her arm out of Ginny's grip.

"The fact that Ferret boy and you seemed to have some sort of falling out recently." Ginny explained

"We did not have a 'Falling out'" Hermione exclaimed

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Whatever it doesn't matter, I'm right and you're not allowed to sulk anymore." Ginny said, they had now reached the entrence to the castle and were walking down the path to Hogsmead.

Hermione ignored Ginny's comment. "So what are we going shopping for? I was in the middle of doing my potions essay."

"Clothes." Ginny stated "My brothers gave me a ton of Galleons for my birthday so I'm buying you a new wardrobe."

"Ginny, your birthday was two months ago." Hermione said, something wasn't right here.

"It was a late birthday present." She stated

The two girls had just reached Hogsmead and Ginny was leading Hermione to a new clothing shop that had just opened.

"What if I refuse to wear the clothes you buy me? I know they're not going to be my style." Hermione asked hoping to get out of it.

"I had my dearest brothers go into your room and steal all of your old clothes." Ginny said flippantly

"You did what?" Hermione screeched. A lot of people looked over at them.

"Lower your voice a bit, and they took your old clothes so you have no choice but to wear what I buy you." Ginny was smirking

"You're turning into a Slytherin."

"Why thank you." Ginny said laughing and pulling Hermione into the clothing shop.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Phase one complete." George said as he saw Hermione and Ginny walking into the clothing shop across the street. He high fived his brother "Now onto phase two."

"My favorite phase." Fred said with a wicked smile.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Did we seriously have to buy all of that Ginny?" Hermione asked putting all of the shrunken shopping bags into her robe pockets.

"Yes, we are on a mission to find you a new special someone." _Or get back the old one_. "You need to look good to get one." Ginny explained

"I'm taking that as an insult to how I already look."

"Your hair and face are fine so that's all I needed to do." Ginny said before seeing someone, waving, and walking off. "Bye Hermione."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and walked up to the castle to go change into her new clothes as instructed by Ginny. When she got to her common room she was surprised to discover that Ginny was serious, all her old clothes were gone out of her room. She rolled her eyes, she should've known.

Changing into her new clothes she walked down stairs to read in front of the fire, turning the corner she ran into Draco.

"Granger..." He trailed off, a look of shock and maybe a little bit of sadness on his face.

**AN: A little short but I hoped you liked it :) What is Draco sad about? What will he say about Hermione's makeover? Tell me what you think! Remember to review it helps me write faster :)**


	20. You're on fire!

AN: I know I'm a horrible person I haven't updated for a LONG time, but I am on vacation! I'm updating now and have the next two chapters so enjoy! I also reply to all my reviews and want to know if you all appreciate that? Maybe I'll start thanking you guys up here! :)) Anyway I'd like to say a very happy birthday to Sadie H.! As always read and review! I love you all!

XxXxXxXxXx

Not finishing his sentence Draco stormed off up the stairs. He flopped unceremoniously on his bed, he was confused. Thoughts were running through his head at a billion miles per hour. He tried to sort them out for a minute, but to no avail all that stuck in his head was that he liked the way Her-Granger dressed before. It was very Her-Granger and he liked her better that way. No he didn't like her at all. Yes he did. No he didn't. Yes he- no he didn't. Running his hand through his hair he sighed; he was getting nowhere. Deciding Quidditch would get his mind off of things he got up off his bed. Putting on his practice robes he grabbed his broom and starting walking down to the pitch.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Hermione walked down the stairs wondering why Draco, no Malfoy, had attitude issues all the time, and about the strange look in Dr- Malfoy's eyes. What could it possibly mean? Why in the world was he sad? She was certainly not used to any emotion out of Dr-Malfoy, deciding not to worry about it and to go find Ron and Harry she walked out of her common room. Walking to the Gryffindor common rooms, Hermione got several looks as she passed fellow students. Most of the looks came from the male population of the school, and she didn't like it, not one bit.

"Ginny Weasley!" Hermione yelled when she entered the common room. "Get over here right now."

"Yes?" Ginny said casually walking over.

"I would like my old clothes back, now."

"Sorry I burned them."

"You did what?" Hermione yelled outraged, everyone who wasn't already looking at them turned to watch the argument.

"I burned them; or rather George did so if you want to hex someone he would be the person to hex." Ginny said hurriedly hoping her best friend didn't hex her. Last time Hermione hexed someone there were in the hospital wing for 2 days. Hermione deciding that George would be the right person to hex for giving Ginny the money to buy these ridiculous clothes; stormed out of the common room and back down the hall to her room.

Flinging open the door she ran up the stairs and went rummaging under her bed. She managed to find robes that had been pushed under there at sometime or the other and put them on. It was her nice baggy robes again, they felt wonderful. No more of those tight skinny robes that Ginny had bought her. Walking down the stairs satisfied about how she looked Hermione started off walking in the direction of Hogsmead. She needed to go have a discussion with one Weasley twin.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Fred and George were both peacefully working at their shop when a tapping sound interrupted their very strange once-in-a-lifetime peaceful state. Fred walked over to the window and threw it open; an owl brought them a letter.

_Both of them are out of their common room. One is heading for the Quidditch pitch and the other to kill George. (Not that you should worry George I'm sure you'll be fine) Let phase two commence. _

_~G.W._

One of the twins smirked while the other looked at the letter warily. He wasn't so sure about the he'll be fine part.

"Forge I think it is high time that stage two of our plan happens."

"Greg, I've always wanted to set someone on fire."

The twins smirked and walked out of their shop up to the castle, oh stage two was going to be fun. That is, if the poor person they were going to set on fire didn't burn to a crisp.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco was walking down to the Quidditch pitch intent on getting some good practice in to take his mind off of things when he saw two red-heads approaching him. If they started talking to him, he would run. Nothing good ever came when these two showed up.

"Oi George do my eyes deceive me?" One of them, he assumed it was Fred consider he called the other one George, but you never did quite know with these two.

"No Freddy it really is him." The other replied. Cue time to panic.

"Drakiepoo!" The two shouted at the same time running twords Draco. Jumping on his broom and attempt to fly off, Draco was in full blown panic mode. The twins though, had managed to grab the end of his broom and hold it down long enough for one of the twins to push him and make him to fall off.

After falling off the broom Draco was dazed for a second and the next thing he knew, one of the twins was sitting on him and the other had his wand. Of all the things that could possibly go wrong in a day.

"You twats! Let me up." Draco shouted indignantly, punching whichever twin was sitting on him.

"Oi Fred, he's not very nice. All we wanted to do was say hi to our dearest Draco." George says the word Draco in a voice you would use when talking to a baby. It made Draco want to puke; he did however start putting more effort into trying to escape.

"No, I think not George. Perficus Totalus." Draco was now immobilized. "Much better, how do you suggest we carry him to phase two? I'm not carrying the git."

"I think Hermione's method was rather attractive the last time." Fred says with a laugh flicking his wand offhandedly. Draco's mind was racing. Phase two? What in the world did they mean by phase two? Hermione's method; he gulped. Flying couch.

No sooner had he thought it then a couch came zooming out the front doors of the school and to the group of people. Two were laughing one looked like he was about to throw up. With a flick of his wand George levitated Draco up and on the couch and they were running through the school. Draco was beginning to wonder why he was always stuck on the couch and why there were never witness' when he was about to be murdered via such said flying couch.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Hermione was just about to go out the front doors of the school when two figures with red hair ran past her and a couch flew past her head. They ran out the front door. Anger at George forgotten instantly Hermione started running after the two wondering what in the world they could be doing with a person on a couch.

"Fred, George. What in the world are you doing with that person on the couch?" Hermione yelled as she ran. As the head girl she was supposed to stop these things from happening. It was a bit tricky in this case because she couldn't give Fred or George detentions or take points off of them seeing as they no longer went to Hogwarts. She didn't get a reply. Draco however was trying his best to move or shout of do something, but he couldn't. He was completely at the twins' mercy.

Soon enough the odd little group reached the lake, the couch was hovering above it. There was quite a crowd out there following them now because many people had seen a flying couch zooming and had run down to see what was going on. Even some of the teachers had shown up to see what all the commotion was about.

"Fred, I demand you to tell me right now who is on that couch." Hermione said her voice angry. The couch was so high up over the lake that no one could see who was on it. Hermione was trying to figure out who they could be pulling a prank on.

"Well let's just say it's person or rather you could call him a ferret seeing as he did spend some time as one." Fred said as George released the spell on Draco, who seized the opportunity to use his mouth again.

"Get me down from here you gits." Everyone could hear Draco's shouts from the couch above the water. They however couldn't see the panic look on Draco's face or the fact that he was holding on the couch for dear life.

"Jump!" Someone from the back of the crowd (it was probably a Gryffindor) shouted. Everyone laughed.

"I'll pass thanks!" George took this opportunity of distraction to flick his wand in Hermione's direction.

"Oi Hermione." George said. "Just thought I'd mention your robes seem to be on fire."

Hermione looked down and saw that her robes were indeed on fire. She had no clue as to how they ended up on fire. Doing the only thing a person would naturally do in this situation; she ran to the edge of the pier and jumped into the lake.

There was a second of silence. Then Ginny shouted three words that send everyone into a panic. "Hermione can't swim!"

Draco heard the shout and did the only thing one could think to do when the love of their life (even if he doesn't know it yet) was in a lake and couldn't swim. He jumped off the couch to rescue her.

XxXxXxXxXx

AN: Oh dear, well that was rather interesting don't you think? Return of the flying couch (he's my favorite :3) Review! :D


	21. Happy Gossiping

**AN: Well here you are, the dramatic rescue scene! I'd like to thank CrunchyMunchers, Guest, Shattered Fragment, and LucyLemmers13 for reviewing! Please read and review, because in all honesty reviews are what keep me writing this story. I'm super sorry for not updating practically all summer, I'm currently writing an actual book that I'm going to try and get published and am caught up in that and am writing this on the side. I know this is not my best writing by far and I'm really sorry for that. My really good quality writing comes better to me with my own plot and characters. Super sorry about that but do enjoy my story! :) **

Draco didn't register much on the way down to the water. He heard screaming and he somehow managed to rip his cloak off so it didn't weigh him down. Then he hit the water; he felt chilled to the bone. Swimming farther under he opened his eyes; looking for Hermione. He spotted her and realized she was being dragged down by the weight of her robes. She was struggling to swim up to the top, it wasn't working. Draco's heart stoped when he saw the panicked look on her face, as the last air bubbles escaping her lips. Draco swam down to her as fast as her could. He finally reached her and grabbed her hand. She was thrashing about in total panic like people generally do when they are going to die. Grabbing the front of her robes he somehow managed to rip them down the seam; Hermione wiggled out of them understanding what he was trying to do. No way could they swim to the top with them weighing her down, it would be impossible. Right after she was free her full blown panic attack was back. Hermione tried to breathe, sucked in a lot of water, and lost consciousness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ginny, Fred, and George were pacing nervously at the edge of the lake. It had been over a minute and there was no sign of either Draco or Hermione. Everyone was standing on the shore; not sure what to do. The debate was if people should go in and get them, when Draco knew perfectly well how to swim and possibly mess things up. Or just leave them be and possibly let them drown. Ginny, Fred, and George were supporting the side that no one go in and rescue them with a well planned out argument. They did want Hermione to see Draco as a life saver; they just hoped their plan wouldn't get their friend killed. If someone else rescued Hermione it would ruin their plan. It was risky though, they were putting their faith in Draco. Not reassuring to a bunch of Gryffindors.

Just as they were about to decide to go rescue the two themselves there was a loud splashing just off the shore of the lake. Two heads were starting to make their way over. One of the Professors shouted a spell that zipped them right to shore. Draco dragged Hermione up and onto the beach. He was breathing hard and she wasn't breathing.

"Does anyone know a CPR spell she's not breathing!" Draco shouted panicking.

"That is a very advanced piece of magic, only certified healers are allowed to do it because of the nasty side effects if you do it wrong." Professor Flitwick yelled from the crowd. "We don't have time to get Madame Pomfrey."

Everyone stood still for a split second before panic shrieks could be heard.

"Muggle CPR." Ginny shouted over the crowd panicking now. The plan was not supposed to end up like this. Hermione was not supposed to be wearing robes that would weigh her down and make the rescue difficult. It was supposed to be her jump in, Draco jump in after her; she realizes he rescued her, he admits he loves her. Then happy couple, not dead couple. "Does anyone know Muggle CPR?" Ginny shouted again and people got quite looking at each other. Then much to everyone's shock, Draco leaned over Hermione, plugged her nose and put his mouth to hers blowing air into her lungs. Draco knew Muggle CPR, and was now saving Hermione's life.

"Draco knows Muggle CPR!" Fred let out the happy cry. "She's not going to die."

This got everyone talking again. They were looking at Hermione and Draco and talking with their friends wondering if it was going to work. Four rounds of CPR later Hermione took a deep breath by herself and starting spitting up water, Draco patted her on her back comfortingly. He was whispering something in her ear, but nobody could hear it. They did however hear the laugh that Hermione let out.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"I hope you know I'm going to burn all the couches in the castle now." Draco whispered in Hermione's ear. It sent shivers up her spine, but she laughed.

"What happened?" She asked Draco she didn't remember anything after following the flying couch out of the great hall.

"You mean you don't remember?" He asked getting worried.

"I don't remember anything after running out of the great hall after the flying couch, which I assume you were on?" Draco got panicked by Hermione's question.

"We're going to the nurse; now." He said loud enough for everyone to hear and then picked Hermione up bridal style.

"Ferret-face put me down." Hermione screamed her voice going up an octave.

Ginny started following a struggling Hermione and Draco who was trying to carry her.

"I'm not putting you down; we're going to the hospital wing."

"No we're not."

"Yes we are."

"Why should we?" Hermione asked as Ginny caught up to them.

"Because you forgot what happened before the accident which is not a good sign." Draco said, Ginny got worried now too.

"Hermione you really should go to the hospital wing." Ginny said

"Not helping me Ginny. Malfoy put me down. How do you know so much about good and bad signs anyway?" Hermione said still struggling, Draco was barely holding onto her. The entire group of people at the lake was following them and listening to the conversation. "If I don't remember anything that means I wasn't breathing for a while right?"

"I know about all this stuff because I want to be a healer." Draco said grabbing onto Hermione tighter. "Give up your struggling woman, you have no choice in this matter. Yes, you weren't breathing. You jumped into the lake because you were on fire. Then Ginny yelled you couldn't swim. I was on the couch above the lake and jumped in after you. Then I pulled you up to the shore. We didn't have a certified healer on site to use the CPR spell, so I used Muggle CPR to revive you." Draco said their hurriedly distracting Hermione who stopped struggling.

"You did what?" She yelled.

"Yes, Hermione I saved your life using mouth to mouth CPR." He said "Thanks would be nice."

"Thanks Draco." Hermione said taking in the news. He had just saved her life, could be dead right now.

The crowd hearing the end of the conversation as they reached the hospital wing started gossiping. Since when were the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess on first name terms? Opening the door Madame Pomfrey ushered Draco and Hermione inside ordering everyone else to leave. They left to go be happy gossipers, and make changes to their original bets.

**AN: As always review and tell me what you think! **


	22. Everyone Knows!

**AN: I know this chapter is extremely short and I know I haven't updated in forever. I'm not really feeling this story anymore and was wondering if you guys still like it. I'm going to post this chapter and wait. If I get five people telling me to continue I'll keep writing; if not I'll stop this story. So read and review if you want me to keep writing! (I promise I'll update more if you want me to continue.) ~WrittenGold**

The next morning a surprised shout could be heard from the Slytherin table.

"What do you mean everyone heard the conversation between Her- Granger and I?" Draco hissed venomously at Blaise.

"I meant exactly what I said; they all heard. You are never going to be able to talk your way out of this one." Blaise told Draco laughing on the inside.

"Wait until my father hears about this; I'll be disowned from the family." Draco whines putting his head down on the table.

"Well you could always come live with me; I have a flat in the city that I'm moving into after the school year." Blaise told Draco consolingly. "Of course you have to pay rent."

"Rent? I'll be bloody broke if I'm disowned. I won't be able to pay rent!" Draco complains.

"Then you'll have to get a job."

"Malfoy's don't work."

"They do now." Blaise said with a very Slytherin smirk.

"Shut up." Draco said with a groan. What was he going to do?

XxXxXxX

"They overheard everything?" Hermione asked Ginny

"Everything." Ginny emphasized with a stressed tone.

"I can't believe this. The whole him having to rescue me was embarrassing enough and now this!" Hermione puts her head dejectedly in her hands. Ginny and Hermione were currently sitting on one of the plush couches in the empty Gryffindor common room. Everyone was at breakfast right now. Hermione couldn't face going into the great hall filled with people and their stares. Classes would be hard enough today.

"It looked like you were enjoying in though." Ginny teased.

"I couldn't breathe." Hermione exclaimed.

"Exactly, his kiss made you breathless."

"I would hardly call that a kiss."

"It was mouth to mouth contact." Ginny countered.

"You are not being helpful." Hermione told her.

"Who said I was ever here to be helpful? Besides, who cares what happened. We all know you and Draco are going to get together soon anyway."

"First off since when were you on first name terms with the git, and secondly I care what happened!"

"The ferret's grown on me, and fine, one person cares what happened." Ginny says while Hermione roles her eyes.

"I cannot believe my best friend has grown fond of the ferret. I'm going to class before I start to gag." Hermione says getting up and swinging her bag onto her back.

"Fine you do that!" Ginny yells after Hermione's retreating figure. "You go do that." An evil smirk takes over her features; her plan was working out all too well.

**AN: So tell me what you think…. **


	23. The End

I'm terribly sorry to be writing this. I'm going to have to discontinue this story. Sadly, despite all my lovely reviewers telling me that I should continue and they love it; I have to stop. I've lost all motivation for this story, and I don't like what I did with it in the beginning. The characters aren't how the book describes them and the plot is awful. I really am sorry to all of you. Someday I may continue writing this story, but it won't be anytime soon, if ever. I really am sorry all of you. I may write another story on fanfiction, but it isn't very likely that I will anytime soon. Sorry to all of you for this, but it is what is. To everyone hoping for an ending; make one up in your head write it better than I can. Love you guys!


End file.
